Change appearances, change existences
by Citrus Tee
Summary: L'un est populaire, l'autre est un inconnu. Deux jeunes hommes que tout oppose vont défier les apparences… UA.
1. Chapitre 1 : Gage

Hey **everybody** !

Encore une nouvelle histoire... Celle-ci vient partiellement d'une histoire vraie, il y aura 10 chapitres dont un épilogue. Je pense publier toutes les 2 semaines :)

Alors... Evidemment, c'est une Klaine, avec un soupçon de Brittana.

Elle évolue dans l'espace temps quelque part entre la saison 1 et la saison 3 (la précision et moi, ça n'a toujours fait qu'un), même si je ne suis pas du tout le cours de l'histoire. Certains risquent d'être un peu OOC.

Bien sûr, je ne possède rien, si ce n'est les fautes et le scénario de cette histoire (grrrr, pas toucher! C'est MON MIEN! *Hum.*)

Merci à : ma bêta-lectrice, **MrsLight, **alias Claire, qui a patiemment attendu mon texte et qui m'a patiemment relu, à mon meilleur ami, Valentin, qui m'as fait redécouvrir Daniel Guichard et la variété française en général, et qui a participé à l'idée de ce texte, et à sa soeur Lalie qui a absolument tenu à écrire les passages de Puck!

Si vous êtes toujours là, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Kurt errait, sans but précis, dans les couloirs de son lycée. De toute façon, il était toujours seul. Pas d'amis. Il préférait la compagnie de la musique. Uniquement de vagues connaissances, de simples camarades de classe.<p>

Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas un paria ! Il aimait simplement la solitude, la tranquillité, plus que la compagnie de personnes qu'il jugeait sans intérêt. Il ne sentait pas comme ceux-là, ces gens qui semblaient si facilement s'intégrer.

Mais Kurt le savait, il n'y avait que des séries télévisées abrutissantes que ça se passait comme ça. Et parfois, le retour à la réalité pouvait être brutal. Mais pas pour le jeune homme. Il se fichait royalement de l'avis que les gens pouvaient avoir de lui.

Mais si il disait qu'être seul ne le dérangeait pas, ce serait tout de même un mensonge.

Un jour, son père lui avait dit qu'il était unique en son genre, qu'il n'existait pas deux Kurt Hummel sur Terre. Sur le moment, ça lui avait paru être une bonne chose. Mais aujourd'hui, et à son plus grand étonnement personnel, il lui arrivait de souhaiter d'être un peu moins différent…

Les gens se tenaient généralement à une distance respectable de lui, dans les couloirs ou bien à la cafétéria. Pas par peur ni moquerie. Simplement parce que pour eux, Kurt faisait partie intégrante du décor.

Pourtant, il n'était pas laid, loin de là. Il possédait cette beauté fragile et triste, celle de celui qui a connu le désespoir, beauté inatteignable. Il avait tout d'un ange, ce garçon. Un magnifique visage pâle, tellement qu'il en paraissait transparent. Et au milieu de cette blancheur angélique, deux orbes d'un bleu d'une profondeur insondable. Aussi bleu qu'un océan, pur et limpide.

Kurt savait parler sans ouvrir la bouche. Il pouvait communiquer ses émotions sans verser de larmes, sans élever la voix. Il était capable d'exprimer son bonheur sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Ses yeux parlaient, ressentaient pour lui. Ils peuvent sourir, crier, pleurer, grimacer. Mais aujourd'hui, et comme toujours depuis la mort de sa mère, ils étaient emplis que de désespoir. La flamme qui y brillait autrefois est éteinte.

Il ne voulait plus être heureux. Il ne pouvait plus, tout simplement. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Une part de lui savait que c'est fini, l'insouciance, La joie. Il se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus rire. Alors, comme tout bon garçon raisonnable qu'il était, Kurt écouta cette sagesse. Il se tut, mais ses yeux continuaient de parler pour lui.

Ils traduisaient son malheur, cette coquille vide d'émotions qu'il était devenu. Sa tristesse. Celle de ne plus être que l'ombre de son passé. Une ombre parmi tant d'autres dans les couloirs de McKingley High School. Triste de savoir qu'il ne ferait que passer. Sans trace.

Mais s'il était ici, dans les couloirs sombres et froids de son lycée, et non dehors à profiter de la chaleur, c'est parce qu'il avait personne avec qui partager cette chaleur. Il n'avait jamais cherché à créer des liens avec qui que ce soit depuis qu'il était ici. Et puis, la solitude qui régnait ici lui allait bien.

Solitude. C'est un mot qui le définissait parfaitement. Alors il restait là, silencieux et obstiné.

Mais ses yeux, encore une fois, parlèrent pour lui. Ils hurlèrent qu'ils voudraient tellement le soleil, la chaleur, ces picotements de bonheur sur la peau. Mais Kurt était borné. Alors, d'un battement de paupières, il fit taire ces yeux si bavards…

/

Blaine en avait marre. Il saturait. Il n'en pouvait plus de se raffut qui l'accompagnait partout, désormais. Qu'est qu'il ne donnerait pas pour un peu de solitude ! Mais non. Alors, il se résigna et se retourna, bon gré mal gré, vers l'origine du bruit.

Un groupe, ou plutôt devrais-t-on dire un troupeau, d'une dizaine de cheerleaders en micro jupe rouge, espèces de pom-pom girls écervelées qui ne jure que par Madonna, Coach Sylvester et Blaine.

A vrai dire, elles idolâtraient le jeune quarterback, chanteur à ses heures perdues. Lui ne voulait pas de cette cohorte de fans démonstratifs. Le sport et la musique, c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Mais apparemment, il n'était venu à personne l'idée de lui demander son avis.

Il devait sans cesse se soucier de son apparence, surveiller ses moindres mots, ses moindres faits et gestes. Un faux pas, et c'était un aller simple pour le bas de la pyramide sociale du lycée. Et tu était aussitôt remplacé par une personne plus belle, plus intelligente. Qui aura appris de tes erreurs pour ne pas refaire les mêmes.

Mais pour l'instant, Blaine était en haut de cette pyramide. Et il devait supporter ces poules gloussantes en robes rouge et blanches. D'ailleurs, un gloussement particulièrement aigu le ramena à la réalité. Fini, la tranquillité de ses pensées. Haussement d'épaules désinvoltes.

Parfois, il enviait les inconnus qui gravitaient en bas de l'échelle. Pour la tranquillité relative et l'absence de suite permanente composée de… ça. Puis il repensa aux slushies', aux coups et aux insultes qui pleuvaient, et il se dit que ce n'était pas si terrible, finalement.

Heureusement pour ses neurones, il lui restait quelques amis fidèles, psychologiquement intacts, qu'ils le sauvaient parfois de cette horde de hyènes en uniformes qui le suivaient docilement.

Ses yeux verts, marron ou bien dorés (jamais personne n'avait réussi à définir leur couleur exacte) s'allumèrent justement en apercevant un de ceux-ci traverser la cour du lycée dans sa direction.

-Hey, mec ! Ça roule ?

Bref, concis : tout à fait le genre de Noah Puckerman. Ne lui demandez pas qui est Napoléon **(1)** ou la chronologie des évènements de 1939 à 1945 en Europe. En revanche, c'est un professionnel du tour de poitrine féminin et des plans dragues plus ou moins aboutis. Vous voulez planter votre couple? Puck à votre service."

-Tranquille ! Dis, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de très urgent et très personnel à me dire ? Pitié, sauve-moi, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Le coup du regard de chiot battu. L'arme fatale de Blaine. Cette mimique lui avait ouvert bien des portes. Et même certaines qu'il aurait préféré garder fermées…

Puck partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Un rire rauque, puissant, mais tellement chaleureux et sincère ! C'était cette sincérité que Blaine appréciait tant chez le garçon. Connaitre la vérité, de temps à autre, dans ce monde hypocrite, ne faisait pas de mal.

-Allez, viens. De toute façon, on a besoin de toi avec Mike et Sam.

Blaine fut intrigué… Un quart de seconde. Un pari qu'il avait fait la semaine dernière lui revint à l'esprit. L'atmosphère n'allait pas être joyeuse…

Puck l'attira sous un vieil arbre, là où les attendait déjà Mike, Sam, Lauren, Quinn, Santana et Brittany, ses seuls amis. « Ses seuls amis »… Il en put s'empêcher d'en être attristé. Sur les dizaines et dizaines de personnes qui lui souriait, le saluait chaque jour, seul quelques-uns le connaissait vraiment. Les gens qui étaient si aimable avec lui ne faisaient que « faire ce qu'il faut faire »: Saluer les gens populaires, juger à l'apparence.

Mais ses réflexions morbides ne l'empêchait pas d'être joyeux à l'idée d'être enfin tranquille quelques minutes.

- Quinn. San. Comment ça va ? Les filles ?

Oops. Pour Quinn, mauvaise question. A voir sa tête, il y avait quelque chose que Blaine avait loupé. Quelque chose d'important.

Pour Santana, en revanche, le doute n'était pas permis : à voir le sourire resplendissant qu'elle arborait, elle était heureuse. D'ailleurs, elle ne manqua pas l'occasion de lui dire :

-Salut mon hobbit ! Ça roule niquel. J'ai baptisé quelques premières années avec l'eau bénite des toilettes du 2ème étage, et collé mon pied droit dans les bijoux de famille de l'australopithèque de service, Azimio. Je pense qu'on aura la paix pour un bout de temps, avec Brit'…

Il leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Santana… Quand arrêteras-tu de jouer le diable, alors que l'on connait tous ton cœur d'or depuis longtemps ? Et encore plus depuis que tu as pris Rachel sous ton aile **(2)** ? De plus, je pense que ta petite amie est capable de se défendre toute seule, elle a ses propres moyens d'attaque…

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil : si Santana était connue pour avoir la langue bien pendue, Brittany, sa petite amie, savait trouver le point moral où ça faisait mal…

-Quand à toi, Quinn, je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne daignes même plus m'adresser la parole ? Tu es vexée dans ton orgueil peut-être ?

Encore un fois, le rire de Puck se fit entendre :

-Laisse, mec. Finn Hudson vient de la planter pour sortir avec Rachel. Il va se prendre une douche froide !

Et son rire redoubla d'intensité. Contagieux, il atteint tous les membres de la petite bande. Une fois ce fou rire passé, Blaine reprit la parole :

-Donc, je suppose que j'ai perdu mon pari… Vous n'avez même pas tenu 2 semaines !

Pas de reproches dans sa voix. Juste un peu de tristesse. Blaine avait beau jouer le rôle du dur à cuire, il restait un grand romantique… Et était déçu lorsqu'un couple qu'il connaissait se brisait, même s'il savait, comme maintenant, qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance qu'il tienne.

Puck entreprit de le sortir de sa rêverie à l'aide d'un coup de coude motivé dans les côtes :

-Mec, on a trouvé ton gage avec Mike. Tu ne peux pas le refuser, par contre, précisa-t-il avec malice. Tu dois essayer de draguer, puis de sortir avec Hummel.

-Hummel ? Tu veux dire… Kurt Hummel ? Tu rigoles, il ne va même pas me laisser s'approcher de lui ! Il est terrorisé par tout ce qui parle. Alors par les joueurs de l'équipe de football…

-Ça t'apprendra à faire des paris perdus d'avance, gros malin ! Tu as 1 mois pour le faire. Si tu n'y arrive pas, on va se marrer…

Résigné, Blaine se tut. Kurt Hummel ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne savait même pas s'il était… Comme lui. Et d'abord, comment Puck avait su, pour lui ? Il n'en avait parlé à personne.

-Au fait, Puck, qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il est gay ? Et surtout, que JE le suis ?

-Rien ! C'est pour ça que ça va être marrant ! Allez, pour le fun, mec.

-OK. Je le fais, mais je vous préviens, je ne l'embrasse pas, je ne lui tiens pas la main, ni rien dans ce goût-là.

-C'est noté !

La discussion était donc close. La conversation dériva vers un autre sujet, et Blaine, soulagé, ne suivait plus vraiment, se contentant de hocher la tête aux moments opportuns. Sam remarqua son comportement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le blond savait que le jeune homme en avait marre de cette vie qu'on lui imposait au quotidien. Il savait que les seuls moments où il pouvait souffler étaient ceux que le jeune Anderson partageait avec ses véritables amis. Sa présence même au sein du groupe leur faisait plaisir.

Quant au jeune bouclé, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il connaissait à propos de Kurt Hummel. Pas grand-chose, c'est sûr. En même année que lui, discret, solitaire, il n'avait guère d'amis et ne cherchai pas à s'en faire. Pas un looser, pas un inconnu. Il était juste une ombre furtive. Même les joueurs de football ou de hockey lui foutaient la paix. Et pour ça, il le respectait.

Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais eu de raison de le faire : ils n'évoluaient pas dans la même stratosphère. Ils étaient dans un lycée, mais auraient très bien pu vivre chacun sur une planète différente.

-…et nous le ferons pour toi, avec Blaine.

L'évocation de son prénom fit brusquement atterrir le jeune homme.

- Houhou, tu restes parmi nous, Anderson ? Si on gêne, faut le dire…

-Et que me vaut cette gentillesse, Santana ?

-Et bien, il me semble que Puck vient d'annoncer qu'il était prêt à venir au lycée en tutu rose, avec les cheveux teints en verts et une corne en carton multicolore pour soutenir Brittany pour les élections, avec toi, et il me semble aussi que tu as accepté…

La mimique du visage de Blaine à cet instant-là valait son pesant d'or ! Mais le sourire malicieux de Lauren le rassura : il ne venait pas de signer son arrêt de mort...

-C'est ce gage qui te met dans cet état ? Ben mon vieux, tu ferais mieux de tenter une approche vite fait. Plus vite ce sera torché, plus vite on retrouvera le vrai Blaine Anderson !

Blaine se leva brusquement, soudainement motivé par sa tâche.

Inspiration. Expiration.

Non, il ne s'apprêtait pas à avouer à demi-mot au lycée tout entier qu'il était gay, en draguant ouvertement un autre garçon.

Pas du tout.

Il repéra sa pauvre victime, adossé contre un arbre, les yeux fermés, bercé par la musique déversée par son casque.

Il lui tapa doucement l'épaule, pour attirer son attention. Sa victime ouvra les yeux, quittant son monde. Aussitôt que le jeune châtain eu reconnu celui qui venait le déranger, son corps se crispa et il se mit sur la défensive. Son regard était devenu noir, agressif.

-Bonjour, Kurt Hummel...

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Enfin, si, il connait sûrement le gâteau. Mais le général de guerre...

**(2)** Ici, Rachel et Santana sont meilleures amies (tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil!)

Et voilà!

Chaque review prolonge votre vie d'un an! Pensez-y !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Collision

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà, le chapitre 2 est en ligne, un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais c'est pour vous remercier de toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu : 11 en 1 semaine !

J'essaie de répondre à chacun, car vous avez pris le temps de donner votre avis :)

J'espère ne décevoir personne avec le chapitre qui vient!

Bonne lecture :))

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2: Collision<p>

_This is the way you left me,  
>I'm not pretending.<br>No hope, no love, no glory,  
>No Happy Ending.<em>

_This is the way that we love,  
>Like it's forever…<em>

Kurt sentit une pression sur son épaule. Contrarié d'être interrompu dans un de ses instants préférés, il se retourna, avec la ferme intention de remettre son visiteur à sa place.

Mais quand il vit qui se trouvait en face de lui, il rembobina le disque et se crispa instinctivement. Mauvaise idée. Il mit toute la haine qu'il possédait dans le regard qu'il lui adressa. Il ne voulait parler à personne, et surtout pas à un membre de l'équipe de football qui pourrait lui faire payer…

Bon, il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pourraient lui reprocher, mais ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose…

Mais apparemment, le quarterback à bouclettes qui lui faisait face n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se décida à parler :

-Bonjour, Kurt Hummel. Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson.

-Pff ! Je sais bien comment tu t'appelles ! Qui ne connait pas ton nom, ici ?

Kurt désigna d'un geste large de la main l'ensemble des lycéens rassemblés dans la cour.

-Hum… Bon, d'accord, on a connu meilleure approche. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de me bouffer, tu sais. Je ne compte pas te frapper, ni rien.

Kurt se troubla. Cette espèce de gorille sans cervelle qui se tenait en face de lui avait l'air sincère. Mais au fil du temps, il avait appris à se méfier de l'air des personnes. Il ne relâcha pas sa surveillance.

-Et bien, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu me voir alors ? Pour rester là, comme un balourd, sans dire quoi que ce soit d'intelligent ?

-Et bien, je voulais simplement te parler. Je voyais bien que tu avais l'air seul…

Oups. Mauvaise approche. Kurt avait vite fait comprendre à ses semblables qu'il ne voulait pas de leur compagnie. Et Blaine n'avait pas du échapper aux commérages. Et au vu du regard suspicieux que le châtain lui lançait, il avait fait la même déduction.

-Et si tu arrêtais de prendre les gens pour des abrutis et que tu allais droit au but ?

-Et bien… Je crois que j'avais vraiment envie de faire ta connaissance. Tu vois la bande de blondasses écervelées qui me suivent à la trace ? Et bien, je commence à en avoir un peu marre. Et je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Sincèrement. Mais si tu laissais les gens t'approcher sans que tu ais ce regard de bête traquée, tu serais moins seul.

-Et qui te dit que j'ai moins envie de l'être ? lança Kurt sur un air de défi. Qui te dit que cette tranquillité ne me convient pas ?

-Je crois que tes yeux te trahissent. Ce regard envieux que tu poses sur les groupes d'amis qui sont ici, je ne l'ai pas inventé….

-Ecoute. Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris. Pas du tout, même. Je ne veux pas que tu aies pitié de moi et que tu viennes me faire la conversation pour passer pour le gentil de service. Alors, on va faire un truc : je vais aller en cours, tu vas me laisser tranquille et ne plus jamais venir m'aborder. C'est clair ?

-On ne peut plus. Mais je crois que je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es toujours seul, maintenant…

Et sans un mot de plus après cette énigmatique réponse, Blaine tournait les talons, furieux. Pour qui se prenait-il, le morveux ! Il était capable, d'un claquement de doigts, de faire de sa vie un enfer.

Mais, soudainement, il se raisonna : il ne voulait pas devenir ça. Il ne voulait pas devenir ce que tant de populaires avant lui avaient faits, en prenant la grosse tête. Mais il devait avouer que le fait que Kurt lui offre une résistance, sans lui apporter sur un plateau, lui plaisait assez. Il en avait marre de ceux qui s'écrasaient à ses pieds sans qu'il ne demande rien.

Merde à la fin ! Il ne faisait pas la pluie et le beau temps !

/

Kurt, de son côté, était troublé. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient, tandis qu'il marchait jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit la vérité ? Et surtout, pourquoi ses quelques phrases l'avaient à ce point perturbé ? Il n'était pas le premier à venir l'aborder, par pitié ou par moquerie. Et même si aujourd'hui ils lui foutaient tous la paix, il n'était pas à l'abri d'une idée stupide…

Oh, puis après tout, il était stupide de se monter la tête ainsi. Il avait été clair : il ne voulait absolument pas qu'Anderson revienne lui parler. Il n'avait pas d'emprise sur les gens mais ils respectaient généralement son désir d'être seul…

Être seul… Les mots du jeune bouclé lui revenaient en mémoire… Il ne savait plus où, ni qui il voulait être. Quelques heures avant, son destin était clair : Il serait seul, réussira seul, vivrai seul. Mais maintenant, il avait cette fêlure. Créée par Blaine.

_« Je crois que tes yeux te trahissent. Ce regard envieux que tu poses sur les groupes d'amis qui sont ici, je ne l'ai pas inventé…. »_

Il n'avait pas complètement faux. Parfois, voir la vie battre son plein, mais rester simple spectateur peut-être frustrant. Mais ça n'aurait pas dû poser autant de problème à Kurt. Il n'avait pas de marge d'erreur. Pour lui, les « autres » étaient inutiles.

_« Je crois que tes yeux te trahissent. »_

Comment avait-il pût remarquer cela ? Ce quarterback était censé ressembler à ses congénères. Grand, musclé, con comme ses pieds. Alors pourquoi avait-il perçu cette lueur dans son regard ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de dire quelque chose de stupide, dont Kurt se serait moqué ? L'histoire s'arrêtait là.

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas prévu comme ça. Perdu dans ses contemplations, Kurt n'entendit ni le « troupeau », ni la voix de celui qui l'avait abordé. Aussi, quand il le percuta, il se retrouve assis sur le carrelage froid, sonné.

-Regarde donc où tu… Oh ! Hummel ! Quelle surprise !

Le brun avait vraiment l'air étonné de le croiser. Mais si un regard avait pu tuer, il serait mort foudroyé.

Il ajouta, une malice dans les yeux :

-Ecoute, je veux bien ne plus venir te parler, mais si c'est toi qui me fait du rentre-dedans…

-La ferme, Anderson. Ne t'essaie pas à l'intelligence, ça ne te va pas.

-Oh ! Mais c'est que le microbe se rebelle ! Ne t'essaie pas à la méchanceté, ça ne te va pas.

-Mais sérieux, je peux savoir ce que j'ai bien pût faire pour que tu viennes me parler ! C'est une punition ou quoi ?

-Pardon ?

Kurt, en voyant son air contrarié, et cette moue boudeuse, faillit s'excuser. Mais Kurt Hummel ne s'excuse jamais. Il ne regrette aucun de ses actes.

-Eh bien oui ! D'abord tu viens m'accoster avec des excuses bidons, ensuite tu me ridiculises devant ton groupe de fans pour le plaisir ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais être tout sourire ?

-Une seconde… TU me rentres dedans, et JE devrais être contrit et désolé ? C'est le monde à l'envers, Hummel ! JE suis le chef, donc TU t'écrases.

Il continua sa route superbement, comme si la petite altercation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Le châtain, soupira. Exaspération. Il savait que cet air de gentillesse qui s'était peint sur le visage de Blaine lors de leur tête à tête n'était que façade, se le faire voir en pleine tête était autre chose.

La pointe de tristesse revint se nicher dans son cœur, sans qu'il n'ait eu conscience qu'elle était partie. Ainsi, la présence d'Anderson lui avait fait oublier ses autres problèmes…

Ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

/

Blaine nageait en plein dilemme. Sauver sa réputation, mais perdre Hummel de vue, ou perdre sa réputation, et tout laisser tomber pour se ranger du côté des inconnus ? En acceptant le défi, il ne pouvait pas se douter que cela prendrais de telles proportions.

Pour lui, Kurt n'était qu'une formalité. Il l'aurait, comme il avait tout eu auparavant. Mais il s'avérait que la formalité avait des griffes et savait s'en servir. Quand il l'avait regardé, avec cet air dédaigneux, il pensait que le jeune homme allait fondre en larmes à ses pieds, où il aurait alors pût le piétiner facilement.

Mais apparemment Kurt n'avait pas eu la même vision des choses. Kurt… Voilà qu'il commençait à l'appeler par son prénom… Comme si tout était gagné d'avance ! Mais il savait qu'il ne réussira par ce gage aussi facilement que prévu.

-Blaine !

Il se retourna à l'appel de son nom, sur le qui-vive. Mais il se détendit rapidement. Lauren. 150 kilos de muscles, et un cœur de bisounours.

-Hey ! Lauren ! Qu'est qui t'amène ?

-Je viens te parler de Hummel. Je me demandai si tu voulais savoir qu'il ne s'est pas mis à pleurer, ni rien, quand tu es parti. Il a juste souri en l'air, mais le genre de sourire « je suis très en colère, mais je me contrôle. En revanche ne venez pas me chercher des noises. » Tu sais, le genre de regard que j'ai à la lutte. Il est fort, ce p'tit gars.

-Oui.

-Je vous vois bien ensemble. Le hobbit et Porcelain.

-Une seconde ! On est pas ensemble, on ne sera jamais ensemble. Je ne l'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas, point barre. Je vais gagner ce pari, parce que je gagne toujours, et ça s'arrêtera là.

-Est-ce que c'est la vérité formulée, ou ce que tu veux vraiment ?

-Que... ?

-Désolée mon canari, je dois y aller. J'ai quelques petites choses à faire avec Puck.

Elle le planta là, perplexe. Mais pourquoi tout le monde voulait déjà voir quelque chose d'autre que de la tolérance plus ou moins cordiale entre lui et Kurt Hummel ? Déjà, les coups d'œil significatifs de Sam passant de Hummel à lui en cours de maths l'avait mis mal à l'aise, mais là… Sa meilleure amie virait mystérieuse : pas vraiment son genre ! Elle était beaucoup plus directe, normalement.

Il fallait mettre les choses au clair avec l'autre personne concernée. Kurt. Si il lui lassait en placer une. Ce qui n'était pas gagné. Il soupira, réajusta son sac sur son épaule et parti à la recherche de son mystérieux châtain clair.

Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il courrait après Kurt dans les couloirs du lycée en voulant s'excuser, il lui aurait ri au nez. Mais ça, c'était quelques jours avant. Depuis leur espèce de discussion, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir insisté.

Quel abruti il faisait parfois !

/

Décidément, tout avait changé en quelques jours dans la vie de Kurt. Depuis que le quarterback était venu l'aborder, d'autres personnes venaient le saluer. Il se forçait alors à répondre d'un hochement de tête, strict minimum à ses yeux. Il semblait moins inatteignable qu'autrefois. Un sourire par ici, un signe de la main par ici…

Et le jeune n'arrivait pas à savoir si il appréciait ou pas. Vivre seul n'est pas vraiment agréable en permanence. Mais il savait par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur n'importe qui. Il avait déjà fait cette expérience… Et ne voulait pas la renouveler. Il se rappelait de la souffrance, de la haine qu'il avait ressenti quand _il_ l'avait trahi. Quand ce _regard_ qu'il avait tant aimé était devenu méprisant, distant.

La vie ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeaux. Il avait dû apprendre à se battre pour avoir droit au bonheur. Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait obtenu un jour, à vrai dire. Sans cesse se battre pour retrouver une joie de vivre qu'il avait violement perdu. D'abord avec la mort de sa mère, puis avec _lui_. Son premier amour. Il avait cru que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Qu'il rirait à nouveau.

Mais la désillusion l'avait détruit. La méchanceté, le mépris qui avait accompagné chacun de _ses_ mots étaient horribles. Alors il s'était enfermé dans son mutisme. Il avait décidé que plus jamais il ne ferait confiance à quiconque. Et il voulait tenir ce serment.

Il en avait marre de souffrir, tout le temps. Après tout, il avait lui aussi droit au bonheur, non ?

_Then live the rest of our life,  
>But not together…<em>

* * *

><p>Alors? J'attends vos avis, ils sont mon moteur d'écriture ;)<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Prise de conscience

Nouveau chapitre, trèèèès en retard! J'ai plein de très bonnes excuses pour vous (compétition, examens...), toutes vraies, mais inutiles. Je pourrais me taper la tête par terre comme Dobby, aussi. Mais je pense pas que sa soit très productif.

C'est un chapitre que j'appellerai... De transition. Je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p>- NOONN !<p>

Kurt avait crié, crié de toute la force de ses poumons. En sueur, tremblant de tout son corps, il réalisa qu'il était dans son lit, en pleine nuit.

Encore un cauchemar, un foutu cauchemar. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux, le réveillant en pleine nuit, terrorisé et épuisé. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ses peurs les plus profondes.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à _lui, _les larmes refirent surface. Il était la raison de ses rêves horribles, ceux qui l'empêchait de faire une nuit correcte, depuis ces quelques mois…

Depuis ce jour fatidique, où il avait tant souffert. Il ne comprenait comment un corps pouvait autant souffrir sans mourir. Sous les coups qui pleuvaient, la seule pensée cohérente qu'il avait pu avoir était qu'il tuerait celui qui était la cause de tout ça.

Mais quand il avait découvert le commanditaire, son monde s'était écroulé. Ce monde qu'il avait tant aimé, celui qu'il avait lentement reconstruit. Ses points de repères disparaissaient, les limites et les murs qu'il s'était construit s'écroulaient. Et tout cela à cause d'une seule et unique personne.

Sebastian.

Celui qui avait fait son bonheur avant de devenir son enfer.

Celui qui, à l'issue de cette soirée, l'avait ruée de coups, avec quelques-uns de ses amis. Chaque coup porté, s'était comme un coup de poignard. Les rires, les moqueries qui fusaient, lui donnaient terriblement envie de mourir, à cet endroit, à ce moment.

Pour y'a-t-il fallut que quelqu'un passe par ici et appelle les secours ? Pourquoi avaient-ils branché cette foutue machine qui le retenait à la vie ? Il ne voulait pas de ça. Il voulait mourir, arrêter de souffrir, rejoindre sa mère…

Mais on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, ce soir-là. Alors plutôt que de se vider de son sang sur le sol froid du parking de cette boite de nuit, il avait survécu. Physiquement, du moins. On l'avait abreuvé de médicaments, on lui avait insufflé la vie.

Mais dans son cœur, il était déjà mort. Mort d'avoir vu cette haine dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait. Ce sourire sadique, de ce plaisir de le voir souffrir ainsi, de le voir se tordre de douleur à ses pieds. Mort d'avoir été aveuglé par un amour qui s'était transformé en adoration.

Il était tombé dans le gouffre de cette passion dévoratrice. Et en avait fait les frais.

Puis les mois étaient passés, les blessures physiques s'étaient refermées. Elles étaient superficielles.

Mais intérieurement, il ne voulait pas lutter. Il n'avait simplement plus la force de tenter de se reconstruire. Il en avait marre de se battre contre ses fantômes qui le hantait maintenant. Il avait trop souffert pour retrouver un jour le Kurt d'antan.

Alors il s'est construit une carapace, une façade froide. Il se tient loin des gens, aujourd'hui. Il ne veut plus jamais s'attacher à qui que ce soit, par peur.

Il n'est pas vraiment un lâche. Il sait juste par expérience qu'on fait vite un mauvais choix. Et la pente qu'y existe derrière est trop glissante pour avoir un espoir de la remonter. C'est un peu comme tenter de remonter un toboggan à l'envers en chaussettes : on a l'impression que le somment est tout proche, jusqu'au faux pas qui nous fait glisser jusqu'en bas.

Retour à la case départ.

Et passez votre tour.

Voilà pourquoi il semblait si lointain. Parce que la vie ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, elle l'avait forcé à avancer. Pas de répit, pas de pause.

Un mois après son accident, il était de retour dans la vie. Comme si de rien était. Et le monde continuait de tourner, les gens de vivre comme si de rien était. Pour Kurt, la Terre n'était plus sur son axe, en quelque sorte. Le pôle Nord foutait le camp, l'Amazonie était sous la neige. C'était un peu ça, la vie de Kurt. Rien ne marchait correctement.

La peur de revivre l'enfer l'avait poussé à s'éloigner des autres. Il avait progressivement perdu tous ses amis, toutes ses connaissances. Ses parents n'y avaient vus que du feu.

Mais aujourd'hui, cette promesse d'être loin de tous s'effritait. Il ne semblait plus inaccessible, plus intouchable. Et tout ça à cause de ce foutu quarterback : Blaine Anderson.

1m65, de magnifiques yeux verts mordorés, un sourire et une voix à damner les saints. Mais parfaitement prétentieux, désagréable, stupide et narcissique. Enfin, jusqu'à la semaine précédente. Jusqu'à cette pause du déjeuner qui s'était transformé en pause du déjeuner étrange. A croire que tout se déréglait, que tout se foutais en l'air.

Mais il devait garder son apparence. Après tout, ce n'est pas ça, la vie ? Chacun se dessine un masque, celui de ce qu'il voudrait être. Chacun se joue des règles de l'honnêteté. Les seuls choses qui comptent sont d'atteindre la perfection. Même si elle est fausse, comme tout le reste.

On s'en fout. On piétine les autres, on les humilie, pour atteindre notre but. La loi du plus fort règne en maitre ici. Chacun pour soi et les plus faibles meurent.

Pourquoi Kurt avait-il été un faible ? Et pourquoi l'était-il toujours ? Pourquoi ne se contentait-il pas de tourner la page de Sebastian et de profiter de la vie ? De ce magnifique cadeau qu'il a reçu de vivre ?

Parce qu'il n'en a pas la force. Kurt Hummel est faible. Alors il s'écrase.

/

Blaine est complètement out, aujourd'hui. D'abord, parce que nous sommes vendredi et que Blaine Anderson déteste le vendredi. La règle numéro 1, dans le cadre du vendredi, est de laisser le jeune bouclé grogner en paix. Et ses amis le savent.

Mais ce vendredi-là, ce vendredi qui ne précédait rien de plus qu'un week-end, monsieur Anderson grommelait dans son coin depuis le début de la matinée. Personne ne sait pourquoi plus ce vendredi qu'un autre. (Beaucoup trop de vendredi dans cette phrase…) Ni même lui, à vrai dire.

Le pire ? C'est que quand Kurt Hummel est apparu dans son champ de vision, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher à un magnifique sourire de venir s'étaler sur son visage.

En même temps qu'une vague d'exaspération.

Il se faisait franchement l'effet de la midinette devant son premier amour. Qui ne l'était même pas !

Alors pourquoi le fait de le voir, simplement, suffisait à le faire sourire ?

Et pourquoi était-il heureux de le voir sourire en retour ?

Trop de questions existentielles pour un vendredi. Il se dit qu'aller lui parler résoudrait peut être quelques-uns de ses problèmes.

Erreur fatale.

« -Salut, Kurt. Puis-je espérer pouvoir en placer une ou tu comptes me remballer violemment comme la dernière fois ?

-Où est donc passée ta troupe de fidèles chiens ? Pardon, je voulais dire amis… le rembarra Kurt, sur la défensive.

-Ahah, très drôle. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je me fous complètement d'elles. Alors si tu pouvais avoir l'amabilité de ne pas détourner le sujet et de me parler autrement que comme à un chien, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Vraiment. »

Au tour de Kurt de se trouver complétement désemparé. Au vu de l'air excédé qui s'était peint sur le visage de Blaine, il était allé trop loin.

Machine arrière.

«-OK, je capitule. Désolé d'être agressif, c'est impulsif.

-Pas grave. Accepterais-tu de venir au Lima Bean prendre un café avec moi ? Je veux dire, en toute _amitié_ ? »

Blaine avant volontairement mis l'accent sur le dernier mot. Il n'avait pas encore perdu son défi. Et même si gagner la confiance de Kurt était dans ses priorités, il ne perdait pas son but des yeux : le faire tomber dans ses bras.

Mais il se posait encore quelques questions : pourquoi ce défi prenait-il autant d'importance à ses yeux ? D'ordinaire, gagner des paris stupides n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Peut-être que Lauren avait raison, peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas que ce défi qui le poussait à se rapprocher du châtain. Peut-être en avait-il vraiment envie…

_Ok, Blaine, pas la peine de te torturer. C'est un looser, tu es le roi. 0% de compatibilité. Défi, garde ça en tête._

Ouep. Pour une fois, il salua sa conscience. Elle avait totalement raison.

« -Avec _plaisir_…

- Bien. Ce soir, 18h ? Promis, je n'amènerai pas mon troupeau.

-Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant, répondit Kurt, avec un léger sourire. »

Et au bouclé de s'y mettre. Il n'avait jamais vu Kurt Hummel sourire. Il avait vu avec quelle facilité il avait réutilisé ses mots, il s'était joué de lui. Ce garçon devait être génial, quand il ne se planquait pas derrière une coquille. Quelque chose clochait chez lui. Son visage n'était pas fait pour être triste, il était tellement beau, heureux…

_Wow, une minute. Pourquoi tu as ce genre de pensées, Anderson ? CE genre est réservé aux amoureux transis, sentimentalistes et geignards. Point barre._

Franchement ? Il était à deux doigts de se taper la tête contre les murs. Les monologues intérieurs, ce n'était pas vraiment_ sain._

Kurt le regardait avec un drôle d'air, puis s'éloigna. Avant qu'il ne tourne la tête, Blaine eu le temps de remarquer qu'il avait remis son masque de froideur.

Bon, d'accord. Eh bien, avant de faire en sorte qu'il l'accepte, il allait falloir faire en sorte qu'il s'accepte.

Ce serait déjà un grand pas…

Kling !

Ah, nouveau message. De Puckosaure.

**« Salut, Frodon. Alors, la mission «Je suis tellement craquant que je peux faire tomber le plus gay des homos de McKingley », elle avance ? Si oui, arrange-toi pour prendre une photo de lui dans une position compromettante. On pourra peut-être en tirer un bon prix pour Ben Israel ! »**

**« Pardon ? Tu es en train de me dire que le but final de ça, c'est de ridiculiser Kurt ? »**

**« Ah, ça y est, tu l'appelles par son petit nom ? Tu es en bonne voie, alors -) »**

**« Réponds, à ma question, Noah Puckerman. »**

**« Bien sûr, que c'est juste pour le ridiculiser ! Et franchement, il n'a pas vraiment besoin de nous pour ça. Mais comme on est gentils on lui file un coup de main ! »**

**« Je ne joue plus, Puck. Hors de question que je le fasse souffrir. »**

**« Il t'as payé pour que tu dises ça ? A moins que tu ne sois passé du côté obscur de la force ? »**

Blaine ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il savait que ce silence serait son arrêt de mort. Mais étonnement, il n'en était pas attristé. Il était même heureux d'avoir pu empêcher Kurt de souffrir plus qu'il n'avait déjà l'air de le faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment les caractéristiques du prince charmant idéal, mais il se contenterait de jouer les gros bras pour défendre Hummel. Il était nettement plus doué pour ça.

En marchant dans les couloirs vides du lycée, il prit conscience d'une chose : les footballeurs, les cheerleaders… Ils allaient faire de sa vie un enfer, pour avoir pris la défense du looser.

Par un simple silence, il avait réduit à néant sa popularité. Mais quelle importance ? Tout ici n'était qu'hypocrisie et faux-semblants. Même ceux qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'amis s'y mettait. Il ne voulait plus de cette espèce de vie étrange. En quelques mots, il avait chamboulé le reste de son année. Pour un simple garçon qu'il connaissait à peine.

La vie était vraiment compliquée.

Il se jura de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière la tristesse permanente de Kurt. Il allait lui rendre le sourire. Et finalement, le prix à payer n'était pas si élevé quand on voyait ce qu'il y avait à la clé. Un magnifique sourire.

**« Salut, Kurt. Ne me demande pas comment j'ai eu ton numéro. Enregistre juste le mien, et arrive au Lima à 17h. Faut qu'on parle.  
>Blaine. »<strong>

Et pour la première fois, Blaine se surprit à aimer le vendredi.

* * *

><p>Les review ne sont pas payantes, rendent une personne heureuse, et accessoirement, diminue le taux de cholestérol.<p>

Pensez-y ! (Jets de tomates non-inclus)


	4. Chapitre 4 : Aveux

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà de parmi les morts, plus mignonne que jamais ! Hum, je m'égare. Je recommence :

Désolée pour mon retard pitoyable de plus de deux semaines... Franchement, ça fait 3 semaines que je bossais ce chapitre, mais pas moyen d'avancer... Et les vacances aidant, on peut pas dire que je sois restée très concentrée !

Enfin, bref. Je remercie ceux qui ont reviewé mon petit message de soutien, ça me fait chaud au coeur !

Je prie de tout mon coeur pour que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de mon retard :-)

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Un trouillard. Voilà ce qu'était Blaine Anderson. Un couard, une fillette, un lâche. Il avait peur d'un simple rendez-vous, avec un garçon qui ne risquait certainement pas de lui sauter dessus. Peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il l'avait convoqué au Lima Bean sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir.<p>

Et qu'est qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire, maintenant ? Que les footballeurs allaient s'acharner sur lui, pour lui faire payer d'avoir fait « virer de bord » leur quarterback ? Que les chuchotements, les coups d'œil dégoutés, les slushies allaient être son quotidien désormais ? Que sa vie discrète de lycéen était totalement terminée ?

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il avait été égoïste en faisait ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, à sa petite personne, comme d'habitude. L'effet qu'il pourrait y avoir sur les autres ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. Il n'allait pas être le seul à payer les conséquences de sa connerie…

Une violente envie de se mettre des claques le prit. Quel bel abruti il faisait !

Faire demi-tour, tout annuler, et partir se plaquer sous sa couette pour le restant de ses jours. C'était un bon plan, pour lui, maintenant.

Non, mauvaise idée. Il fallait qu'il se confronte à ses erreurs et qu'il arrête de se cacher à la moindre occasion. Il grimaça d'anticipation : Kurt était très réactif, quand il le voulait. Et la situation avait beau s'être améliorée au cours de la semaine, il savait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier leur relation d'amitié. Ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, se saluaient, échangeaient un mot de temps en temps… Mais tout s'arrêtait là. Pas de sourires inutiles, pas de clins d'œil, de rires complices. Pas de surnom stupide, pas de cadeaux inopinés.

Une espèce de relation platonique.

Mais, étonnement, cette relation plaisait à Blaine. Il n'en voulait pas plus. Il voulait découvrir celui qui lui faisait face sans le précipiter. Il l'avait abordé pour la première fois presque un mois auparavant, et depuis, rien n'avait pas été pareil.

Comme si cette rencontre avait été le grain de sable dans l'engrenage, le petit truc qui chamboule une vie toute tracée et bien rangée. En parlant avec le jeune garçon, Blaine avait découvert que le monde ne tournait pas autour de l'échelle sociale du lycée. Qu'il existait d'autres choses, qui valaient bien plus le détour. Il se prenait à attendre chacune de leurs rencontres, à le guetter au détour d'un couloir.

Le voir, l'effleurer, suffisait à éclairer sa journée.

Mais serais-ce toujours le cas quand Kurt aurait compris qu'il venait de créer son enfer ? Quand il retourna au lycée le lundi qui suivait, découvrant un Kurt aussi distant qu'auparavant ?

Il ne voulait pas de ça. Son amitié lui faisait du bien. Elle était encore à l'état d'ébauche, mais Blaine ferait tout son possible pour la rendre un peu plus réelle. Il tenait à ce garçon, étonnement. Il voulait le prendre sous son aile, le protéger.

Mais, entre eux deux, qui était vraiment le plus fort ? Lui, qui n'avait qu'à marcher tout droit, sans se soucier de piétiner les autres ? Lui qui avait une famille aimante, attentionnée et entière ? Ou bien Kurt, qui avait dû faire face à la mort, et à priori à une immense souffrance ? Et qui continuait pourtant d'avancer la tête haute ?

Alors, lequel était le plus fort ?

Blaine en était là de ses constations quand l'objet de ses pensées entra dans le bar. Il le chercha un instant d'un regard, puis le rejoignit rapidement à sa table. Son regard interrogateur montrait qu'il avait un certain nombre de question à poser. Et qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour le faire. Aussi, Blaine décida de déballer son sac avant :

« - Salut, Kurt.

- Salut. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d'important, il me semble ? Et bien, vas-y, je suis tout ouï. »

Et voilà. Comme à son habitude, le châtain avait détourné la situation de manière à ce qu'il la contrôle entièrement. Le bouclé l'admirait pour ça, pour cet art de parler qu'il maitrisait si bien. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'un but : tout lui expliquer, calmement.

« - En fait… C'est au sujet de mes amis. Avant notre rencontre, ils m'avaient lancé un défi. Et je l'ai accepté… Je devais tenter de te séduire, pour te ridiculiser. »

Blaine vit Kurt se tendre. Son regard se fit froid et distant, sa voix cassante.

« - Je vois. Mais j'avais deviné que quelque chose se cachait derrière ça. Cela ne pouvait pas être simplement de la gentillesse, pas venant de toi. De ton équipe. Mais je suppose qu'il n'y a pas que ça…

- Tu vois juste. Au début, j'étais clairement sûr de réussir. Puis, tu m'as remballé, et j'ai compris que tu ne te laisserais pas faire. J'ai donc décidé d'être plus fin. Mais le problème, c'est que plus j'apprenais à te connaitre, moins j'avais envie de te faire du mal. J'ai presque abandonné le défi, je profitais simplement du fait que tu m'adresses la parole normalement. Mais, évidemment, ils sont revenus à la charge. Et c'est là que j'ai compris que c'était uniquement pour que tu souffres. Alors je t'ai défendu, et Puckerman m'a accusé d'être devenu… Enfin, tu vois… Comme toi.

- C'est-à-dire ? m'interrompit-il, désireux qu'il le prononce à haute voix, pour montrer son courage.

- D'être devenu gay. Et je n'ai rien répondu… Je connais Puck. Il va aller aux conclusions simples. Et celle qui s'imposera pour lui, c'est qu'effectivement, j'ai viré de bord. Ça n'a pas grande importance pour moi… Mais toi, en revanche, tu risques d'en souffrir. Il va forcément penser que c'est « à cause » de toi. Bien sûr, s'est faux, je n'ai ni viré de bord, ni été corrompu… Je voulais absolument t'en parler avant que tu ne le découvre. Je vais être sincère : notre début d'amitié compte, à mes yeux…

- Ah oui ? » Répliqua Kurt, sarcastique. Il avait gardé le silence jusqu'à la fin de la tirade de Blaine, mais il n'y tenait plus. Il craqua. « Quelle amitié ? Tout n'est que mensonge, depuis le début, apparemment. Je ne vois de l'amitié nulle part ! Aucune sincérité, aucun respect. Tu croyais vraiment qu'en utilisant cet espèce de ton condescendant, j'allais te pardonner ? Quelle erreur ! Pour moi, tu n'es rien. Rien d'autre qu'un inconnu parmi tant d'autre ! Je n'avais pas d'espoir dans ce qui se créait entre nous. Je savais que j'allais souffrir. Tu veux que je te dise ? La souffrance, c'est devenu une fatalité, chez moi. Un passage obligatoire, dans une relation. Alors j'attendais simplement le moment où le coup allait tomber. Eh bien, je ne suis pas déçu ! Je me contrefous des conséquences au lycée. Je sais comme désamorcer ce genre de chose. Tout va redevenir comme avant. Tu vas m'oublier. Et je vais quand même te donner un dernier conseil : pour gagner la confiance de quelqu'un, il ne suffit pas de l'aborder un jour et de lui sourire un peu chaque jour. Tu ne connais rien de moi, pas le moindre détail. Tu n'avais pas ma confiance. A vrai dire, si tu avais continué à te planquer, tu ne l'aurais jamais eu… Mais maintenant, le doute n'est plus permis : je veux que tu dégage de ma vie. »

Le ton calme qu'il venait d'utiliser contrastait avec l'éclat de fureur de ses yeux. Ces mêmes yeux qui avaient tant fasciné Blaine, mais qui aujourd'hui l'effrayait. Ce dernier était envahi de sentiments contradictoires, à ce moment : il ne voulait pas perdre Kurt, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Chacun des mots qu'il utilisait le touchait en plein cœur, tel une flèche mortellement ajustée. En sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il voulut se défendre :

« - Jamais je n'ai voulu que tu souffres ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'avoue tout, maintenant ? Pas simplement pour te prévenir. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas effacer d'un simple revers de main ces deux dernières semaines. Tu sais quoi ? Tu as été un rayon de soleil dans ma vie, un peu de fraicheur. J'ai sacrifié ma réputation pour te protéger…

- La belle affaire ! Quelle importance a-t-elle, cette réputation ? Quelques mots, deux ou trois billets dans les bonnes mains, et tout redeviendra tel quel, pour toi. Je n'avais pas besoin de ta protection. Crois-tu vraiment que je vais venir m'aplatir à tes pieds, te suppliant de m'aider ? J'ai toujours réussi à vivre, sans toi, Anderson. Ne te crois pas plus fort que tu ne l'est. Après tout, tu as toujours eu affaire à plus faible que toi. Tu ne connais pas la souffrance, mec. Tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal ? Mais, mon pauvre, comment une personne qui n'as aucune importance pour moi peut-elle me faire souffrir ? Ce n'est pas possible. Et puis merde, pourquoi est-ce que je m'entête à te parler ? Tu n'existes plus, clairement. »

Sur ces mots, Kurt se leva, majestueusement, et quitta le bar. Blaine laissa sa tête heurter le bois dur du comptoir. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Et comment allait-il pouvoir reconstruire ce qu'il avait mis quelques minutes à détruire ?

Il laissa les larmes qu'il retenait couler. Il ne voulait pas se cacher. C'était facile d'être faible… Facile de cacher ses faiblesses à des gens qui ne regardent que leur nombril. Kurt était devenu une de ses faiblesses, son talon d'Achille. Il ne devrait pas avoir cette importance dans la vie… Trop de questions sans réponses de pressaient dans la tête du bouclé.

« _Tu n'existes plus, clairement._ »

Pourquoi cette phrase lui faisait-il si mal ?

A quel moment Kurt était-il devenu si important dans sa vie, au point qu'il se laisse complètement aller à sa souffrance ? Quand avait-il laissé Kurt faire main basse sur son cœur, de manière à le piétiner consciencieusement ?

A la base, il était le dominant, celui qui aurait dû faire souffrir Kurt. C'est le châtain qui aurait dû verser toutes les larmes de son corps, en le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner…

Pourquoi, comment les rôles s'étaient-ils inversés ?

_Tu veux savoir, monsieur Anderson ? Au moment où tu as commencé à le regarder autrement que comme un ami. Quand tu as commencé à le trouver sexy, adorable, mignon. Quand sa seule présence ensoleillait tes journées. Tu vois, ou tu veux un dessin ? Quand tu es tout simplement tombé amoureux de lui._

Amoureux ? Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Blaine n'était pas gay, et surtout, il n'était pas amoureux. Si c'était le cas, il penserait sans cesse à lui, lutterait pour ne pas le chercher en permanence, serait heureux rien que de le voir, voudrait l'embrasser tout le temps…

Oh, merde.

**Message de : Blaine  
>A : Lauren<strong>

**Mon dieu, Lauren, je crois que j'ai un problème. C'est normal de tomber amoureux d'un mec quand on est censé être hétéro ? **

**Message de : Lauren**

**A : Blaine**

**Hé, mon chou. Arrête de penser « homo » ou « hétéro ». Arrête de vouloir classifier tout ce qui t'entoure. L'essentiel, c'est la personne que tu aimes, pas qu'elle soit une fille ou un garçon ! Mais, bref, je suis contente que tu te sois enfin rendue compte que tu es amoureux de Hummel.**

**Message de : Blaine**

**A : Lauren**

**Ok. Deuxième problème : c'est grave si la personne en question vient de partir d'un de vos rendez-vous en disant qu'elle ne veut plus jamais te voir ?**

**Message de : Lauren**

**A : Blaine**

**Toi, tu as vraiment le chic pour te créer des problèmes… Je crois qu'il faut qu'un parle. Lima B., dans 10 minutes ?**

**Message de : Blaine**

**A : Lauren**

**Quand tu veux. Je suis en train de noyer mon désespoir dans l'alcool au bar. Cherche la loque humaine.**

/

Quand Lauren arriva, Blaine était en effectivement à sa 4ème vodka. Son but, ce n'était pas de se rendre malade. Mais juste de sombrer dans la légèreté de l'alcool, histoire d'oublier la souffrance qui régnait en lui. Comment avait-il pu fait tout capoter en quelques minutes ?

Il entendit, sortant des enceintes situées au fond du bar, les premières notes d'une mélodie qu'il avait fredonné tant de fois :

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars looks like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<em>

Ces quelques mots réveillèrent un éclat dans le regard de Blaine. Chanter ! C'est ce qu'il ferait pour Kurt. Il connaissait sa passion pour la musique, commune. Après tout, peut-être était-il amoureux du châtain, mais ce qu'il voulait plus que tout, aujourd'hui, c'était retrouver leur amitié. Il le voyait comme une personne importante à ses yeux. Et il savait aussi que l'alcool ne modifiait pas ses pensées.

« -Eh bien, mon Blainichou, ça va pas fort, dis-moi. Je sais ce qu'est un chagrin d'amour, mais si il s'agit d'une rupture, j'ai raté une étape : quand est-ce que vous vous êtes mis ensemble ?

- Jamais, Lauren, jamais. Lui et moi c'est définitivement pas possible. Autant comme amis ou comme autre chose. On est trop différents. Après tout, je suis le leader, le meilleur, et lui n'est rien… Rien d'autre qu'une ombre ! »

Il s'était emporté, furieux. Contre qui ? Lui-même, le monde entier, l'alcool qui le rendait con, l'amour qui le rendait niais, la vie qui le faisait chier.

« - Putain, t'y crois-toi ? Je suis complétement sobre, alors que voudrais être complétement défoncé. J'ai conscience de tout ce qui m'entoure, alors que je voudrais simplement oublier. Oublier que j'ai réussi à foutre ma vie en l'air, juste pour un pauvre mec, qui ne connait ni le mot excuse, ni compassion. Je veux pas de sa pitié, je veux dire. Je veux juste me dire qu'il me prend pas pour un con prêt à tout pour sa réputation. A la limite, un con prêt à tout pour le mec qu'il aime… Et voilà, j'tombe dans le mélo maintenant. J'suis paumée, Lauren, hein ? Dis-le, dis-moi que c'est con de tomber amoureux en deux secondes, comme ça. Que c'est con de débiter des conneries sur des « et si… » alors qu'on a rien fait pour. Que demain je vais me réveiller, frais et dispo, et que cette putain de journée aura jamais existé.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de rentrer, Blaine… » Le coupa doucement sa meilleure amie. Elle lisait le désespoir dans les prunelles mordorées de son ami. Il savait que tout était réel, et qu'il était irrémédiablement amoureux. D'un homme, qui ne voulait plus jamais le voir…

« - Et si… Oui, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas, tout ça ? Après tout, c'est le principal concerné…

- Hum… Pourquoi pas ? T'façon, j'ai rien à perdre aujourd'hui. Alors autant faire les conneries jusqu'au bout.

**Message de : Blaine**

**A : Kurt Hummel**

**Hey, Kurt. Peut-être bien que j'ai un peu trop bu ce soir, mais tout ce que je vais te dire, je l'ai sur la conscience d'homme sobre. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ça fait aussi mal que tu me rembarre ? Et ben je vais te dire pourquoi. Parce que je suis con, égoïste, nombriliste. Parce que je veux un tas de bonheur parfait pour moi aussi. Et que quand tu te casse, bah tu vois, tu te casse avec un bout de ce bonheur. Alors, comme je suis con, je bois comme un trou, pour oublier. Et tu sais ce qu'y est encore plus con ? C'est que j'oublie rien. Rien du tout. Nada, que dalle, zéro, wallah ! Je sais que demain je vais le regretter, mais ce soir… Ben ce soir je m'en fous. Parce que je suis égoïste. Alors je vais te le dire une fois.**

**Je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime pas comme un fou, ni comme un soldat, encore moi comme une star de cinéma. Je t'aime juste parce je suis con, égoïste, nombriliste, égocentrique, narcissique, et puis con, aussi. Peut-être bien que je l'ai déjà dit mais je m'en fous.**

**C'est mièvre, dégoulinant de guimauve à s'en coller les dents, mais c'est la putain de vérité, Kurt.**

**Alors, je t'en prie, reviens moi… »**

* * *

><p>Sincèrement ? Je suis complètement partie dans mon délire vers la fin, non? Blaine bourré est un de mes sujets de prédilection (on a tous nos faiblesses hein !) ;-)<p>

Quand aux reviews, je ne vous harcèlerait pas pour que vous en postiez, mais sachez juste qu'elles se font de plus en plus rares... Alors aux quelques personnes à qui l'histoire plait un tant soit peu, manifestez-vous ! (bon, ok, c'est un peu du chantage que je fais ici. Mais, comme dirais l'autre, c'est parce que je suis con!)

Rendez vous dans deux semaines (oui, y reste un espoir que je sois ponctuelle, un jour.)


	5. Chapitre 5 : Déclic

**Ave populas ! **

Oups, c'est moi ou mon horloge retarde de deux semaines? Ben ça alors! J'ai raté la date de publication...

Bon, OK, j'avoue, je suis nulle. Archi nulle! On pourra bientôt m'appeler SNCF si je continue...

Pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. J'ai commencé à écrire la fin et mes mains ont pas voulus s'arrêter de taper! Méchante mains! (Hum. Restons digne.)

J'espère que mon chapitre sera à la hauteur de mon retard ! (Ouaip, je vais finir par devenir Shakespeare à ce rythme !)

Bonne lecture à tous (et encore merci aux reviewers du chapitre précédent :D)

PS : Je suis toujours **KlainyKlaina**, j'ai juste changé de nom. Don't worry, i'm still here...

* * *

><p><em>*2 mois plus tard*/_

La vie avait repris à McKingley High School. Les règles étaient à nouveau respectées, personne ne tentait de contrarier les classes sociales. Un retour à la normale, quoi. Après avoir marmonné quelques excuses foireuses sur la raison de son emportement auprès de Puck, qui les avaient avalées sans broncher, Blaine n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Sa priorité aurait du être de rétablir sa… sa non-relation avec Kurt, mais non. Il ne voulait pas être courageux. Lâcheté 1, Courage 0. Normal.

Mais Blaine se demandai ce qu'y était vraiment normal.

La magistrale gueule de bois dont il gardait encore un souvenir ému, au lendemain de sa dispute avec Kurt, et qui l'empêchait de ce souvenir un tant soit peu de la soirée qui avait suivi ?

L'ignorance la plus totale de Kurt à son égard, lequel daignait à peine le regarder quand il tentait de le saluer dans les couloirs ?

Le regard désolée que Lauren posait sur lui, mais sans qu'elle ne lui donne aucune explication sur le pourquoi du comment ?

Le monde du quarterback se serait remis à tourner correctement s'il n'avait pas eu toutes ces incertitudes. Elles lui broyaient, piétinaient, détruisaient consciencieusement le cœur, avec le but de le faire souffrir encore plus. Jamais il ne s'était posé ces questions. Mais aujourd'hui, elles lui donnaient l'impression d'être vitales… Comme si la solution au problème remettrait tout en marche.

Ferait en sorte que tout redevienne normal…

Quand à Kurt, il n'avait vraisemblablement pas ce genre d'état d'âme : après quelques coups de gueule bien sentis avec les footballeurs au sujet de sa sexualité, il avait fini par redevenir lui-même : une ombre dans les couloirs de McKingley. Une ombre silencieuse. L'incident du café avait eu lieu deux mois auparavant.

Et il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

Certes, il s'était attaché au châtain au fil des semaines une certaine complicité était née entre eux, mais rien de bien flagrant : pour l'amitié, on repassera. Et désormais, on pourrait compter en années, pour ça.

Le quarterback se rendait compte aujourd'hui du double sens de son discours : il avait avoué ses sentiments à Kurt en ajoutant que _grâce _à lui, il allait devenir la risée du lycée, le lendemain.

Mais rien de tout cela n'était arrivé ! Alors pourquoi continuais-t-il à ignorer ses appels, ses messages, ses tentatives d'approche ? Blaine se sentait coupable, coupable d'avoir ruiné, totalement ruiné une relation qui commençait à peine à se construire. Toute la journée, il avait tenté d'attirer l'attention de Kurt par des petits messages attentionnés.

Kurt avançai, Blaine bougonnai.

Et puis Léo était arrivé. Léo et ses cheveux noirs, Léo et ses yeux bleus. Léo et son sourire éclatant, Léo et ses fossettes aux coins des joues. Léo et sa joie de vivre, son rire. Léo et tout le bordel qui était arrivé en même temps.

Nouvel élève au lycée, il avait tout de suite laissé sa trace : souriant, musclé, drôle, il était parfait aux yeux de tous.

Y compris à ceux de Kurt.

Ce dernier était le seul qui semblait avoir lié une vraie amitié avec lui. Le changement était déroutant pour tout le monde : ils semblaient se connaître depuis la petite enfance…

Des clins d'œil, des fous rires, des câlins, des mains liées. Des signes qui ne trompaient pas.

Kurt et Léo se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps que ce que tout le monde pensait.

Et si Blaine savait ça, c'est parce qu'il avait passé des jours entiers à les observer, épier leurs moindres faits et gestes. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cet intrus : il n'avait plus vraiment de contact avec Kurt, à part les quelques SMS qu'il avait finalement daigné échanger avec lui, et ce dernier avait l'air… Heureux.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il le voyait sourire, rire, discuter avec d'autres personnes…

Le changement avait été radical. Abrupt.

Et lui ne pouvais pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

Comment avait-il pu tomber dans une telle déchéance ? Sombrer aussi profond dans le pathétisme absolu ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour Kurt. L'autre soir, bourré, son côté poète avait surement du ressortir. Il avait vraiment du boire, beaucoup, pour écrire de telles inepties.

_« Je t'aime pas comme un fou, ni comme un soldat, encore moi comme une star de cinéma. »_

Pathétique, je vous dis.

Il avait de la chance que Kurt ne se soit pas servi de ces quelques lignes pour le ridiculiser encore plus. Il savait que personne d'autre n'était au courant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui dans les couloirs, guettant le regard moqueur ou le rire sarcastique. Mais rien ne venait.

Les jours passaient et sa crispation ne diminuait pas. Il semblait attendre que quelqu'un lâche la bombe, que les murmures se manifestent dans son dos. Ils seraient un écho à sa propre peur, à cette anxiété permanente qui l'habitait.

Ce foutu Kurt allait finir par le détruire, inconsciemment ou pas.

/

Le regard sûr, le pas confiant, Kurt marchait dans les couloirs, heureux.

Cela faisait longtemps que ce mot n'avait pas qualifié son humeur. Trop longtemps. Il redécouvrait les joies du rire, de la complicité ou même du simple sourire jour après jour.

Il lui avait simplement manqué un déclic pour qu'il fasse le premier pas vers la lumière. Et son déclic mesurait 1m87, avait les yeux les plus beaux qui soit, le rire communicatif. Léo.

Il le connaissait depuis bien longtemps avant d'être le nouveau, ils avaient été amis durant leur_ Elementary School_, avant de se perdre de vue à l'entrée en _Middle High School_. Ils leur étaient impossible de garder réellement contact à l'époque, à cause de l'absence des téléphones portables. Mais Léo avait toujours manqué à Kurt, et il espérait que cela soit un tant soit peu réciproque.

Alors aujourd'hui que le hasard les avait à nouveau réunis, ils ne se lâcheraient plus. Kurt se foutait complètement de l'absence de Blaine dans sa vie si –

Merde, Blaine. Pourquoi continuait-il à penser à lui aux pires moments ? Cet abruti venait se nicher dans ses pensées, juste aux instants où il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. Il le haïssait pour ça. Même sans lui adresser la parole, il lui pourrissait la vie.

Certes, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne pensait jamais au bouclé. Il était le seul qui avait tenté une approche avec lui, à avoir essayé d'entamer une réelle relation.

Mais le désenchantement avait été rapide, se rappela amèrement Kurt. Il s'était laissé entrainer dans quelque chose qui n'allait que le détruire… Il savait que les objectifs de Blaine n'étaient pas innocents, mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il agissait sur le compte d'un pari.

Il avait mis en jeu une amitié, aussi débutant soit-elle, pour un pari.

Certes, il avait commencé avant qu'ils ne se lient, mais la douleur de s'être fait rouler dans la farine était toujours là pour Kurt.

Mais, au lendemain de leur dispute, une question ne cessait de le titiller : pourquoi Blaine continuait-il à tenter d'obtenir son attention ? Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, après tout. Kurt s'était chambrer quelques fois sur sa sexualité, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, et n'avait fait que remballer certains footballeurs un peu trop agressifs avec une remarque acerbe de son crû. Mais à la fin de cette journée fatidique, le scandale n'avait jamais atteint les proportions que Blaine souhaitait sûrement le voir prendre.

Donc, pourquoi cette insistance ? Il continuait de recevoir des petits messages de temps à autre, entre le cours de mathématiques avancé et celui de français, à l'heure de la pause, comme autant d'appel à poursuivre une route à peine entamée.

Mais un jour, il avait craqué. C'était un moins auparavant.

_« Dis-moi Blaine, pourquoi crois-tu que cette route se soit arrêtée ici ? Parce que les barrières qui la barrent sont trop hautes pour que je les sautes. Alors il vaut mieux que je continue seul. En contournant. »_

Pourquoi avait-il répondu ? Il se posait encore la question. Ç'avait été la première phrase d'une longue série. Et, sans en prendre conscience, ils avaient repris la route, par simples messages interposés.

Ils bouchaient les trous qu'ils, dans leur hâte, avaient laissés la première fois qu'ils avaient tenté une approche. Comblaient les nids de poules, redressaient les ponts de ce chemin de la vie. Jusqu'au jour où Blaine, presque un mois après le premier SMS, lui avait envoyé ce message qui créait ses doutes :

_« Tu sais Kurt, je pourrais être l'échelle qui te permettrai de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. Non, à vrai dire. Je voudrais vraiment être cette échelle. »_

Il n'avait pas répondu. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, tout simplement. Bien sûr, il avait conscience qu'il ne résistait absolument plus à Blaine. Que leurs discutions lui faisait le plus en plus de bien. Mais la question qu'il se posait aujourd'hui impliquait plus que de simples messages.

Et il y avait une inconnue de trop dans l'équation : Léo. Il ne voulait pas perdre cet ami, précieux. Il ne voulait pas se faire avoir à nouveau et risquer ce qu'il avait mis du temps à construire. Mais Léo était plus qu'une simple inconnue dans l'équation bien trop compliquée de sa vie.

Il savait qu'une discussion s'imposait avec l'un, comme avec l'autre. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait que Léo sous la main :

« -Léo ! Comment tu vas ?

-Et bien, depuis approximativement… 10 minutes, toujours aussi bien. Allez, ne fais pas semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à faire. Habituellement, tu es le spécialiste des entrées en matière fracassante ! ajouta Léo avec malice.

-Voudrais-tu bien m'expliquer comment tu parviens à lire aussi bien en moi ?

-Et bien, je t'ai côtoyé durant 4 ans, j'ai appris à lire sur ton visage…

-Pas vrai, répliqua Kurt, sans aucune maturité. Bref, le sujet est à creuser, mais pas maintenant, j'ai quelque chose de plus important à te dire. Tu sais, j'ai déjà dû te parler de Blaine…

-Déjà dû me parler de Blaine ! s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux, lui coupant la parole. Mec, tu m'en parles tous les jours ! « Regarde comme il est sexy », « non mais regarde le se pavaner au milieu de sa basse-cour ! », « tu sais, je me demande si je ne devrais pas essayer de lui parler _vraiment_ », « ohmondieu ses yeux ! »…

-Stop, stop ! J'ai compris le message. »

Kurt avait viré à l'écarlate, au fur et à mesure que son ami énonçait ses phrases qui l'avait trahi. OK, il trouvait Blaine pas mal. OK, il continuait de bav… de _parler_ de lui de temps en temps.

Bon, d'accord. Kurt était totalement accro à Blaine. Il le détaillait dans les moindres coutures, inspectait tous ses faits et gestes, espionnant ses amis…

« -Mec, au début je croyais que c'était juste de la curiosité malsaine. Genre, que tu cherchais à te venger de lui, à cause de ce stupide pari, par le moyen le plus vicieux possible. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, j'ai remarqué que s'était autre chose… Vous vous parliez jamais, mais il y avait cette espèce d'alchimie entre vous, celle qui existe entre deux personnes qui se comprennent sans utiliser les mots. T'as toujours ces petites étoiles dans les yeux quand tu le regardes, ou quand tu parles de lui… Je sais que ça été dur pour toi de penser qu'il t'avait vraiment trahi. Mais je crois qu'il souffrait autant que toi. Oublie pas que ce pari, il l'a accepté avant de te parler. Je pense qu'il accordait autant d'importance à votre relation que toi. Alors merde, ouvre les yeux, va lui parler, admets que t'es amoureux ! »

Au fur et à mesure de la tirade de Léo, Kurt avait perdu toutes ces couleurs, quand son vis-à-vis prenait de l'assurance. Il avait compris qu'il touchait un point sensible.

Kurt s'en doutait. Parfois, il regardait Blaine autrement que du regard que l'on adresse à une connaissance, ou à un ami. Le genre du regard qui peut remplacer des longues tirades inutiles et fatigantes. Mais il fallait que quelqu'un lui mette la vérité en face pour qu'il s'en rende compte, tout bêtement. On aurait presque pu voir l'ampoule s'allumer et clignoter au-dessus de sa tête.

Soudain, il sortit de sa rêverie, et s'adressa à Léo qui le regardait prendre conscience de quelques petites choses en souriant :

« -Je crois que plus aveugle et ignorant que moi, on ne fait pas ! Merci, Léo. Je te revaudrais ça ! S'exclama-t-il en lui plantant un baiser sonore sur la joue avant de partir en courant.

Cette fois ci, Léo ce mit à rire franchement. Il savait depuis bien longtemps ce que ressentait Kurt pour le bouclé. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'un diplôme pour le voir. On se serait vraiment cru dans une mauvaise série B : les deux protagonistes qui s'aiment mais qui sont trop handicapables pour s'en rendre compte ou l'admettre. Il savait aussi comment ils s'étaient quittés : fâchés.

Il ne fallait pas que cette histoire vire au mélo. La jeunesse court plus vite qu'eux, alors plutôt que de vouloir s'arrêter et attendre sagement l'âge de la sagesse, ils feraient mieux d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder autour d'eux. La vie demandait une seule chose : qu'on en profite. Léo le savait. Il avait toujours été amoureux de Kurt. Mais il savait que le châtain ne voyait en lui qu'un bon ami. Mais il ne s'apitoie pas : il vie simplement sa jeunesse.

Kurt a déjà trop vécu pour un adolescent. Trop de choses compliquées, trop de blessures cachées. Aujourd'hui, il va mieux. Maintenant, il peut vivre. Et ce n'est pas Léo qui l'en empêchera.

/

Kurt court à en perdre haleine. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il sait déjà qu'il ne rattrapera pas Blaine. Les cours sont finis depuis presque une heure. Il doit être chez lui. Mais Kurt ne connais pas son adresse. Soudain, un triste constat le fait s'arrêter net : il ne connait rien de lui.

Il lui a confié sa vie sans rien demander en retour. Peut-être que Blaine avait besoin de parler, lui aussi. Mais non, l'égoïste qui vivait en Kurt avait pris le dessus. Pour une fois que quelqu'un l'écoutais, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de savourer l'impression d'avoir de l'importance aux yeux de cette personne. Mais si cette personne en question souffrait autant que lui ?

Un instant, Kurt est tenté de repousser le moment fatidique au lendemain. Après tout, il n'est pas à un jour près.

Mais à un jour près de quoi ? Il ne sait même pas si Blaine ressent autre chose qu'une espèce d'empathie à son égard. Il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait une fois, certes, mais avec 3 grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Du genre de phrases romantiques et mélodramatiques à ne pas prendre au sérieux quand il s'agissait d'un mec bourré. Surtout d'un Blaine bourré.

Pendant leurs longues discussions par textos, ils ne s'embarrassaient pas des sentiments. Pour eux, c'était naturel de pouvoir parler l'un avec l'autre. Le chemin avait repris son cours.

Mais alors, que ressentait vraiment le bouclé pour Kurt ? Il n'avait plus fait allusion à la soirée. Pas de messages à double-sens, pas de lapsus révélateur… Une discussion platonique entre deux mecs hétéros un peu plus proches que la normale.

Cherchez l'erreur !

Kurt s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, et ce laissa lentement glisser le long des casiers, désespéré. Il ne savait pas dans quel bourbier il partait. Et si Blaine ne ressentait rien pour lui ? Ce serait-il fait des films ? Le texto avait-il été un fruit de son imagination, ou bien un ami de Blaine lui avait envoyé à l'insu du propriétaire du portable ? Et si en fait, Blaine ne voulait rien d'autre que de l'amitié ? Et s'il se jetait dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir, en avouant ses sentiments au quarterback ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions philosophiques lorsqu'une voix bien connue s'éleva dans le couloir, le faisant sursauter. Il grimaça au contact de son dos contre les casiers, le métal lui ayant meurtri le dos :

« -Kurt ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure ?

-Blaine… Et—et bien, à vrai dire, je—je te cherchais, bafouilla Kurt, soudain plus pâle.

-Tu me cherchais ? En restant assis contre les casiers, dans le couloir de sciences, à plus de 19h ? répondit Blaine, dubitatif.

-Et bien, oui. Non, en fait plus—plus vraiment. Je voulais te rattraper quand je me suis rappelé que les cours étaient finis depuis longtemps. Et puis j'avais couru, je me suis donc arrêté pour respirer, ajouta Kurt avec empressement.

-Hin hin.

-Et toi, pourquoi t'es là ? Je pourrais te retourner la question, moi aussi, dit Kurt, hautain.

-J'avais oublié quelques affaires dans le vestiaire de foot, genre des cahiers pour demain. Donc je suis revenu les chercher. Pas la peine d'être aussi agressif, tu sais ! Tu vois, là, je me casse. T'es content ? »

Blaine avait élevé la voix, furieux. De quel droit Kurt était-il aussi désagréable ? Il avait autant le droit d'être ici que lui ! Mais alors qu'il se détournait pour partir, il sentit une main frêle agripper son pull :

« -Non ! Attends Blaine ! Tu vois, dès qu'on se parle, ça finit en guerre nucléaire. Un jour peut-être qu'on arrivera à avoir une discussion normale… Bref. Je veux pas qu'on continue comme ça. Je crois que l'idée des SMS, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, » finit-il en murmurant.

Il sentit Blaine se crisper sous sa main. Il avait pleinement son attention, maintenant.

« -Et ne comprends pas tout de travers, laisse-moi finir. Bien sûr, ça me faisait le plus grand bien, de te reparler, même si ce n'était que par messages. Mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai juste besoin d'entendre ta voix. Tu sais, quand on passait du temps ensemble, j'ai surtout usé de la mienne. Je n'ai jamais pensé que toi aussi, tu voudrais te confier, après tout. Alors parle-moi, parle-moi de toi, laisse-moi apprendre à te connaitre, à te reconnaitre… Laisse-moi juste être ton ami à défaut d'être autre chose… »

Le châtain avait progressivement lâché la manche de Blaine. Ce dernier était pétrifié : il tournait le dos à Kurt, mais il pouvait voir ses épaules trembler.

« -Parle, Blaine, s'il te plait… Hurle, frappe-moi si tu veux, mais pitié, parle… »

Et là, Blaine fit quelque chose auquel Kurt ne s'attendait pas vraiment. Bon, d'accord, pas du tout, même.

Il se retourna, l'empoigna par les épaules, le plaqua contre les casiers et l'embrassa.

* * *

><p>Sadique? Comment ça, sadique? Muahahahaha.<p>

Les reviews, les Beuglantes et autres réclamations sont acceptés par l'auteure. Et parce qu'elle est vraiment maso, elles sont vivement recommandées !

A dans 2 semaines (J'ai dit de TOUJOURS garder espoir, chers compatriotes !)

_PS de dernière minute_ : Une minute de silence pour les victimes du fou furieux de Toulouse. Le seul coupable, avant le conflit israëlo-palestinien, les médias et tout le fatras, c'est quand même le meurtrier.


	6. Chapter 6 : Folie

Oh ! Elle est vivante ? Ouiouioui, me revoilà sur CACE ! Je sais que je suis carrément partie pendant plus de 2 mois, sans donner aucunes nouvelles de l'histoire, et vous m'en voyez désolée ! Manque de temps, d'inspiration, de moyen d'écriture… Le cumul de petites choses qui font que l'écriture ne vient pas !

Et puis j'ai vu les 50 reviews postées, tous vos adorables commentaires, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait vraiment que je le fasse, pour vous ! Alors merci !

Merci aussi à **Dark Roz**,** Young Porcelain**,** Albane**, pour m'avoir redonné foi avec vos messages de soutien et votre aide ! Je vous aime tellement…

Message de haine/déclaration d'amour/poème/lancer de tomates/commentaires/demande en mariage par REVIEW ! )

Fin du blabla, comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Au contact de leurs deux corps, un long frisson parcourut l'échine de Kurt. Il sentait, contre son torse, le soulèvement irrégulier de la poitrine de Blaine. Son propre souffle était laborieux, résultat de leur baiser et de la pression de la cuisse de son vis-à-vis à un endroit stratégique de son anatomie. Leur baiser était bestial, sauvage. Il n'y avait pas de place pour de quelconques sentiments dans ce contact. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, leurs mains se cherchèrent avant de se rejoindre, liant leurs doigts. Kurt mordilla légèrement la lèvre supérieure de Blaine, rougie par leur baiser, lui tirant un gémissement satisfait. Le rythme se faisait plus calme, plus enjôleur. Les doigts de Kurt se détachèrent de ceux de Blaine pour aller se glisser dans les boucles du brun, passant et repassant, surpris par la douceur de cette toison. Les mains du plus jeune dérivèrent vers les hanches du châtain, traçant des arabesques complexes au creux de ses reins, créant un frisson qui traversa Kurt de part et d'autres de son être.<p>

Mais alors que les mains de Blaine s'aventuraient plus bas, Kurt se raidit soudainement. Surpris, Blaine se recula, le questionnement se lisant sur son visage. Ses lèvres et ses pommettes rougies étaient un appel à la débauche, et l'éclat de ses yeux mordorés encourageaient cet appel. Mais à cet instant, la magie était brisée. Kurt le regardait apeuré, droit comme un piquet, laissant une distance de sécurité entre lui et le plus jeune.

Alors que Blaine fit un pas en avant et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Kurt le devança :

« -Non, Blaine. Ça va trop loin. Je crois qu'on n'est pas prêt pour ça. Dans le feu de l'action, on l'aurait surement regretté. Je ne veux pas faire une erreur.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu considères ce qui nous arrive ? Une erreur ? Quelque chose de désagréable et non-voulu ? Merde, Kurt, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, je suis aussi paumé que tu dois l'être, mais tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme ça !

-Désolé. Mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher de me demander où est le piège. A quel moment les autres joueurs de foot vont-ils sortir des placards avec les slushies ? Et qui me dit que demain, je ne serais pas au centre des rumeurs, cible des messes basses et des regards de travers ? J'ai passé des années à essayer de me fondre dans le décor. Je ne veux pas qu'un— un inconnu ruine mes efforts. Encore désolé. »

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de Kurt. Il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Mais il avait assez souffert pour le restant de sa vie. Et malgré toutes les récentes preuves qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Blaine, il ne pouvait pas rendre les choses si faciles.

« -Tu—tu me dégoutes, Kurt. » La voix de Blaine était chevrotante, mais il ne pleurerait pas. Pas pour quelqu'un qui ne lui accordait pas plus d'importance qu'une poussière que l'on enlève négligemment de son épaule par une pichenette. « Tu joues avec mes sentiments, tu me laisse la possibilité de penser qu'il y a un infime espoir pour nous, tu me laisse mariner des jours, des semaines, puis tu allumes ce minuscule espoir-là, pour le piétiner consciencieusement juste après ? Avec quelques mots, tu détruis, Hummel. »

Les larmes brillaient dans le regard de Blaine. Il ne faisait plus semblant d'être fort en se cachant derrière des grands discours. Il avait peur du lendemain. Il ne voulait pas que Kurt le rejette à nouveau. Parce que dans sa faiblesse, il avait placé toutes ses chances de survie sur Kurt. Mais il avait parié sur le mauvais cheval.

Les bras ballants, le regard suppliant, il se sentait pathétique face au châtain. Il lui dévoilait tout ce qu'il ressentait. Mais dans le regard de ce dernier, rien d'autre que du dégout et de la pitié. Il se laissa lentement glissé jusqu'au sol, repliant ses jambes pour se trouver dans la même position que Kurt quelques instants auparavant. La tête entre les mains, il murmurait un discours sans queue ni tête, les épaules secouées de tremblements.

_Le moment de choisir est là, Blaine. Le perdre ou souffrir. Il y a des jours comme ça, où tu joues ta vie à pile ou face. Face, tu perds. Pile, il gagne._

Prostré, il n'entendit pas plus qu'il ne vit Kurt s'agenouiller à ses côtés, pas plus qu'il ne vit les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur ses joues. Aussi, il sursauta quand le châtain pris la parole, d'une voix hésitante :

« -C'est quoi l'embrouille, Blaine ? Je comprends pas. Je veux pas comprendre, en fait. Ça fait déjà trop mal. Je peux pas te dire ce que je ressens pour toi, là tout de suite. C'est le bordel dans ma tête. J'ai autant envie de te gifler que de t'embrasser. Parce que je ne peux pas nier que je ne te hais pas. Loin de là. Mais je ne vais faire ni l'un ni l'autre, parce que, et crois-moi que ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire, tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi. Je voulais pas m'attacher à ce point. Je veux dire, rien nous prédestinais à être amis, après tout. La vérité, tu la connais depuis le début, et si je ne me voile pas la face je peux dire que tu m'as manqué. Mais j'ai besoin de mon espace. Besoin de ma solitude, de me retrouver face à moi- même de temps en temps. »

Blaine avait relevé le visage, hésitant. Il ne savait pas si Kurt se moquait de lui. Doucement, il déplia les jambes, passa des mains tremblantes sur son visage, plus pour masquer ses larmes qu'autre chose. Il laissa sa tête heurter le métal des casiers, lui arrachant un gémissement. Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore faire le tri.

Quand il regarda enfin Kurt dans les yeux, il eut un hoquet de surprise : ses yeux… Brillaient de mille feux. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il voyait. Deux saphirs étincelants dans l'obscurité du couloir. Les yeux sont les messagers de l'âme, parait-il… Il ne savait pas quel était le message que celle de Kurt voulait lui faire passer à cet instant. Vraiment pas.

Quand le bouclé voulut parler, le châtain leva une main pour l'interrompre à nouveau.

« -Je n'aurais pas la force de recommencer si tu m'interromps, » s'excusa-t-il. « Quand tu n'étais plus là, tout allais de travers. Quand ton sourire n'était plus là pour me rendre le mien, quand ton rire ne faisait plus écho à mes sarcasmes. Je ne vais pas te dire que je t'aime ni rien de mièvre et dégoulinant. Parce que je sais que ce serait un mensonge. Rien n'est tout simple et rose comme dans les soaps opera, Blaine. On a encore du chemin à faire, tous les deux. Je sais juste que ce chemin, on va le faire ensemble.

-Merde, Kurt… Tu n'as pas le droit de trouver les mots justes aussi facilement et de me clouer le bec comme ça. C'est injuste. »

Le rire de Kurt résonna dans le vide des couloirs. Il était éraillé par tous les mots, éraillé par les pleurs. Mais il sonnait vrai. La voix de Blaine était rauque d'avoir contenu ses propres larmes. Mais elle était authentique.

_Tu ne te construiras pas d'armure sans faille, Blaine. Tu as trouvé ta faille. Tu sais dans quoi tu pars. A tous les coups, tu perds et tu finis seul à la fin._

« -Promets-moi une seule chose, alors, » dit le brun. « Promets-moi que tu m'abandonneras pas…

-Promis ! » Répondit Kurt en se levant et en époussetant la poussière de son pantalon. « Aller, viens, » ajouta-t-il en tendant une main à Blaine. « Je crois qu'on va commencer par le début, n'est-ce pas ? Accepterais-tu d'aller prendre un café avec moi ? »

Abasourdi, Blaine fixait la main qui lui était offerte. Mais il finit par se secouer et la saisir, un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

« Avec plaisir. »

/

Ils apprirent à se connaitre. A s'apprivoiser. Chaque jour qui passait les rendaient plus complices qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à parler, à évoquer leurs souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais, ceux qu'ils auraient préférés oublier et ceux dont ils étaient fier.

Blaine parla de sa passion pour le chant, de son envie de rentrer dans le Glee Club, irréalisable autrefois s'il ne voulait pas ruiner sa réputation. Kurt évoqua son passage dans ce même Glee Club, qu'il avait quitté pour une raison qu'il ne voulait pas évoquer devant Blaine. Ce dernier la nommait la-raison-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Kurt.

Mais derrière cette plaisanterie, Blaine voulait absolument connaitre la cause du départ précipité de Kurt. Il savait, à la façon que le châtain avait de se raidir et de pincer les lèvres quand le sujet était abordé que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable. Il avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il n'avait pas toujours été le garçon taciturne et solitaire qu'il était devenu. Quand Léo était arrivé au lycée, on avait parlé d'un « retour du vrai Kurt Hummel », les gens semblant presque heureux en disant ça.

Mais Blaine avait honte de dire qu'il ne savait rien. Il ne s'était pas intéressé à la vie de Kurt avant de le « rencontrer », presque 4 mois auparavant. Il découvrait son ami petit à petit, pas à pas, mais comme si le jour de leur rencontre était le premier jour de son existence.

Il faisait définitivement un bel égoïste.

Il avait donc décidé d'aller collecter des informations auprès de la seule personne qui semblait connaitre un tant soit peu de chose sur ce mystérieux châtain : Léo. Il rechignait un peu à aller le voir, sachant très bien quels étaient les sentiments du jeune homme pour Kurt : les regards attendris et admiratifs qu'il posait sur lui ne trompait personne.

Mais malgré sa jalousie naissante – car il fallait bien appeler les choses par leur nom – sa décision était prise : pour être le meilleur ami qu'il soit, il irait parler au brun. Fissa.

L'occasion s'en présenta à la sortie d'un cours de chimie qu'il ne partageait pas avec Kurt mais, en revanche, avec Léo. Il n'avait pas le temps de la jouer finement, aussi avait-il entrainé, sans aucune délicatesse, Léo par le bras jusqu'à un couloir plus calme, et avait commencé à parler sans laisser le temps au brun de protester :

« -Bon. Sache que si je suis ici, ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur. Je sais que tu connaissais Kurt avant le lycée, et j'en ai déduis que tu LE connais. Or, comme tu dois le savoir, j'essaie de… l'apprivoiser, et je ne peux pas progresser si je ne sais rien sur son passé. Du moins, pas assez, et je sais qu'il me cache des choses. Je voudrais que tu m'aides à découvrir quelles sont ces choses et pourquoi il ne m'en parle pas.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Oui, je vais bien, c'est très aimable à toi de t'en préoccuper. Oh, non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu m'ais presque déboité l'épaule pour me kidnapper alors que je n'ai jamais du échanger plus de 3 mots avec toi ! C'est tout naturel, » répliqua Léo, acerbe.

« -Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, petit con.

-Ben voyons, les insultes maintenant ! J'ai de plus en plus envie de t'aider, dis-moi ! Et de toute façon, » ajouta-t-il avant que Blaine n'est eu l'espoir d'en placer une, « si Kurt ne veut rien te dire, je ne vais pas le faire à sa place. C'est sa vie personnelle. Il a déjà bien trop souffert par abus de confiance et il me semble que tu n'y es pas complètement étranger, Blaine Anderson. Alors maintenant tu vas me foutre la paix, » insista-t-il en dégageant son bras de l'emprise du bouclé, « et laisser Kurt tranquille. Je ne comprends même pas qu'il te laisse l'approcher. Vois-tu, j'étais prêt à te laisse ta chance, à te laisser nous prouvez que tu vaux un peu plus que la bande de décérébrés avec lesquels tu trainais avant de subitement décider que Kurt valait un peu plus que des regards méprisants, mais tu n'es qu'un con prétentieux, à ce que je vois. »

Sa tirade avait coupé le souffle de Blaine. Ce n'était pas prévu, que le gentil petit mouton de Kurt se mette à mordre.

« -Tu ne connais pas tous les éléments non plus, à ce que je vois, minus, » répliqua le bouclé d'une voix froide. « Je ne vais pas te mentir : j'ai fait la connaissance de Kurt à la suite d'un pari. Un pari qui consistait à l'humilier en sortant avec lui et en le jetant devant le plus de monde, si possible. Mais j'ai perdu. Parce que je me suis trop attaché à Kurt. Que j'ai été faible et que j'ai fait le mauvais choix. Mais j'ai gagné une chance de me racheter, et je ne veux pas que tu ruines cette chance. »

A cet instant, les yeux de Léo se firent fous, et Blaine recula, terrifié.

« -Casse-toi pauvre connard ! Barre-toi de là ! Kurt est à moi ! Tu entends ? A _moi_ ! Tu ne peux pas me le prendre ! Merde, je suis amoureux de lui depuis toujours, et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir le cueillir comme ça alors que ça fait presque 10 ans que j'essaie ? Mais tu n'auras pas toujours tout sur un plateau d'argent, mon gars ! Tu n'étais pas là pour ramasser Kurt à la petite cuillère après que Sebastian l'ai agressé ! Tu n'as _JAMAIS_ été là pour lui ! Ce n'est pas sur _ton_ épaule qu'il a pleuré à la mort de sa mère ! C'est sur la _mienne_ ! Alors fout-nous la paix, retourne dans ton petit monde de bonheur factice, mais casse-toi, putain ! »

Léo hurlai à s'en déchirer les poumons, poussa Blaine contre le mur le plus proche et s'enfuit en courant, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Il n'était pas fou… Il n'avait pas voulu. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Kurt, la culpabilité qui lui étreignait le cœur revenait au galop et il devait déverser sa rage contre lui-même sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi faible. Il en avait trop dit à Blaine. Il ne lui en avait pas assez dit. Certes, il avait été là pour Kurt après son agression. Mais il n'était pas blanc comme neige, et il le savait. Et ça le bouffait. A l'époque, il était sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Mais les choses avaient trop vite dérapées…

Les choses dérapaient toujours trop vite pour lui. Un pied sur la pente, et le voilà à la dévaler à toute vitesse. Incontrôlable.

_« J'ai été faible et que j'ai fait le mauvais choix. »_

A travers la phrase de Blaine, il s'était retrouvé. Et il avait eu peur. Peur que Kurt est fini par deviner, et qu'il ait tout raconté à Blaine par la suite.

Il était facile pour lui de jouer la comédie auprès de Kurt. Ce dernier n'avait eu besoin que d'une oreille attentive après son agression. Il avait été là, et avait alors espéré que ce rapprochement développerait des sentiments pour lui chez Kurt.

Mais le quarterback était arrivé, avait chamboulé tous ses plans parfaitement programmés. Il était censé jouer le rôle de l'ami compréhensif et souriant, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas tenu.

La honte de son comportement passé était revenue peser sur ses épaules, et il lui avait été tellement plus facile d'évacuer la tension sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même…

Il voulait Kurt. De toute son âme, de tout son cœur. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre une relation de totale confiance avec lui. Et ça le déchirait.

Il ne savait pas s'il craquerait à nouveau comme il venait de le faire. Il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait longtemps avant de tout avouer à Kurt. Mais il avait trop peur de le perdre pour lui avouer la vérité…

Peut-être qu'au final, il devenait un peu fou…

/

Blaine avait cru être dans un cauchemar quand Léo s'était mis à crier, quand la haine avait déformé ses traits. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il avait dit, mais une chose était sure : Kurt avait souffert. Et ça, il le ne le tolérait pas. Marchant à grands pas dans les couloirs du lycée, il trouva Kurt adossé à un mur, les sourcils froncés, le regard sur son portable. Il se posta à ses côtés, croisa les bras et attendit.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce manège, Kurt releva la tête et dévisagea Blaine, qui semblait partagé entre de la crainte et de la colère.

« - Et bien Blaine, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Déjà que Léo vient de m'annoncer qu'il partait du lycée et qu'il ne pourra pas me ramener ce soir, ensuite toi qui arrive comme si tu étais poursuivi par le diable—

-Raconte. » Le coupa Blaine, le visage fermé. « Du début, toute la vérité. Léo a pété un câble tout à l'heure. Il semble avoir quelques petites choses à se reprocher, mais le sujet n'est pas là. Je crois qu'il a parlé un peu plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Qui est ce Sebastian ? Et que t'as-t-il fait pour que tu doives aller pleure sur l'épaule de ce fou furieux de Léo en guise de consolation ? »

Le regard de Kurt s'assombrit et ses épaules se voutèrent. Un instant, il envisagea de mentir… Puis la vue du regard déterminé de Blaine lui fit reconsidérer son choix. Ou plutôt, son absence de choix. Résigné, il répondit :

« -Très bien, je vais tout te raconter. Assis toi, ça risque d'être long… »

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu bateau, je le conçois, mais nécessaire ! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout (ce qui n'as peut-être pas été une partie de plaisir :P)<p>

Next chapter: As soon as possible!

**Bêta note: encore un super chapitre de notre petite Camille (votre auteure)! Après un looong moment, elle nous poste un excellent chapitre! Et moi, j'oublie à chaque fois de faire une betâ note... Shame on me! Et si vous ne reviewez pas ce diamant que ma petite Mimille nous a écrit... Je vous balance des licornes à la tronche! **  
><strong>A bientôt, <strong>  
><strong>Young Porcelain<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 : Larmes

**Bonjour à tous.**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, que j'ai finalement réussi à écrire malgré les désagréments… Plus court que d'habitude, je sais. Mais je ne me voyais pas le finir autrement.

Ma vie personnelle est actuellement un véritable désastre, aussi je vous demande de bien vouloir m'excuser si toutes mes histoires prennent encore du retard (pour changer). Je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'il n'y soit pas d'impact sur les publications !

Pour ceux et celles qui se demanderait quel est le rôle de Léo dans l'histoire, sachez qu'il est beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y parait (ce qui a la base n'était pas du tout prévu) et que sa petite crise de folie du dernier chapitre peut parait exagérée, mais qu'elle était nécessaire. De plus, je vous préviens que la fin est déjà connue. Ecrite, même (oui, c'est bizarre d'avoir la fin avant le milieu, mais j'ai eu une espèce d'illumination pour cette fin) !

Avis aux reviewers du chapitre précédent : merci à tous, même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre pour la plupart, je vous suis très reconnaissante ! Quant à ceux de ce chapitre, sachez que pour chaque reviewers, un extrait exclusif du prochain chapitre et le nom du personnage qui va faire son grand retour ! Je dis ça, je ne dis rein…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« -Tout a commencé pendant ma première année au lycée. Je n'étais pas encore à McKingley, mais au lycée de Carmel. Là-bas, ils possèdent un programme de cheerleaders très réputé- autant pour ses résultats que pour la sévérité de son coach. J'ai vite compris que j'avais un certain avantage physique par rapport aux autres garçons, étant souple et gracile. J'ai donc postulé pour entrer dans l'équipe. C'est à ce moment que ma vie a changé. »<p>

Il n'y avait aucun accent dramatique dans la phrase de Kurt, pas de plainte. Il constatait simplement quelque chose, et Blaine devina qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à la source du problème. Le châtain fixait un point au loin, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Blaine sourit doucement, se callant plus confortablement contre le mur sur lequel il avait pris appui.

« -Bien sûr, je n'ai pas eu de problème pour être accepté. La rumeur a vite couru que le coach était gay comme pas possible, et que je lui avais fait des avances pour réussir. Mais au bout de quelques mois, ils ont été obligés d'admettre que je savais me servir de mon corps. Et le coach, lui, n'en a jamais rien su, en revanche. »

Blaine lâcha un petit rire en saisissant le double sens de la phrase de Kurt. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de ce dernier, alors qu'il continuait son récit.

« -J'étais un des garçons les plus populaires du lycée. J'avais toutes les filles- et certains garçons- à mes pieds, je pouvais être moi-même dans ma petite bulle protégée. Je savais que personne n'oserait remettre en cause ma supériorité : je tenais leurs réputations au bout de mes doigts. Telles des marionnettes, je les guidais. Leur vie entière au lycée dépendait de mes humeurs. Je trouvais ça tellement… grisant, à l'époque.

Et puis Sebastian est arrivé. Clairement gay, il tripotait tous ce qui lui passait à portée de main, mais ne prenait jamais d'attache. On y a cru pendant un moment avec un certain Chandler, mais ça s'est fini en drame. Bref, sa réputation de tombeur est vite remontée jusqu'à moi. Mais à l'époque, je m'en contre fichais royalement. Puis j'ai commencé à me sentir concerné quand je suis devenu sa proie. »

La voix de Kurt avait vacillée sur le dernier mot et ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Blaine pinça ses lèvres pour se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras, comprenant que ce ne serait pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il laissa Kurt se reprendre, doucement, avant qu'il ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

« -La vie est devenue beaucoup moins rose à partir de ce moment-là. Beaucoup de personnes disaient qu'il se passait quelque chose, que Sebastian avait changé. Il était vrai qu'en temps normal, il ne s'accrochait pas à ceux qu'il draguait quand il obtenait une réponse négative. Mais cette fois ci, c'était différent : il m'a littéralement harcelé pendant deux mois. J'avais de plus en plus peur et sortir seul dans les couloirs n'était même plus envisageable. Et puis un soir, pendant une soirée ou nous étions tous les deux bien imbibés, il a commencé à me faire des avances… Bien sûr, je n'ai pas résisté. Je- Nous sommes monté dans sa chambre et on a… couché ensemble. Baisé, en fait. »

Kurt riva ses yeux dans ceux de Blaine, à la recherche de la moindre trace de désapprobation, de jugement ou de dégout. Mais il n'y lu qu'une grande interrogation, une envie d'en savoir plus. Il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

_Il va falloir réapprendre à faire confiance aux gens, Kurt. Tu te crameras forcement des plumes dans l'affaire, mais ça vaut le coup._

Il soupira, maudissant sa conscience qui savait toujours appuyer là où la douleur était la plus forte. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour justifier son attitude à cette fameuse soirée, Blaine le devança :

« -Je ne te jugerais pas pour des actes pour lesquels tu t'es assez blâmé toi-même, à ce que je vois dans tes yeux. L'alcool et la solitude nous pousse à faire des choses stupides… Mais dis-moi, quel était le rôle de Léo là-dedans ?

-Ok, tu en sais plus que je ne pensais… » Soupira Kurt. « Il était mon meilleur ami. Mon ancre à la réalité. C'était lui qui me ramenait à terre quand ma popularité me rendait un peu dingue. Je suppose que je ne serais pas là sans lui… Mais quand l'affaire Sebastian Smythe a commencé, il s'est éloigné, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Je pense qu'il était jaloux : il me disait sans cesse que j'accordais beaucoup trop d'importance à ce type qui ne faisait que me pourrir la vie, selon ses dires… Mais ce que je ne m'avouais pas, c'était que j'aimais cette attention. Je veux dire, j'avais bien compris qu'il ne s'agissait que de sexe pour lui, mais voir quelqu'un s'intéresser à moi pour autre chose que ma popularité était… Plaisant.

Au lendemain de cette fameuse soirée, Sebastian a fait la chose à laquelle je m'attendais le moins : il m'a demandé d'être son petit ami. Il m'a bafouillé deux trois trucs comme quoi il était tombé raide dingue de moi la première fois qu'il m'avait aperçu, et qu'il s'était senti obligé d'attirer mon attention… Au début, je ne le croyais pas. Mais j'ai décidé de jouer le jeu, pour voir jusqu'où il irait. Et il est allé bien plus loin que je ne le pensais.

Et ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que je tombe amoureux de lui. »

Blaine avait le souffle coupé par ce récit. Kurt le regarda à nouveau, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Il revivait peu à peu la souffrance endurée, la désillusion. Le temps avait passé mais la douleur était toujours là. Ancrée au plus profond de lui, ravivée par le moindre souvenir ou la plus petite allusion.

« - Nous sommes sortis 7 mois ensemble. Pendant les 5 premiers, il a été le parfait gentleman. Il a arrêté de sauter sur tout ce qui avait une queue entre les jambes, les commentaires graveleux et les mains aux fesses à longueur de journée. Il est devenu gentil, attentionné, _aimant_. A l'époque, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais un jour utiliser ce mot en parlant de Seb… Mais si. Il était devenu tout ce que je cherchais.

Puis au bout de ces 5 mois. La descente aux enfers a commencé. »

Kurt passa une main sur son visage d'un geste las. Revivre cette histoire encore et encore était éprouvant : il devait lutter contre des sentiments qu'il n'aurait plus jamais voulu ressentir. Mais il devait le faire. Pour Blaine. Pour détruire définitivement ces vieux démons qui hantaient sa vie jusqu'à ses cauchemars.

« - Il s'est éloigné, a commencé à trainer avec les joueurs de l'équipe de foot. Les chuchotements sur mon passage dans le couloir, les coups de coude accompagnés de ricanements… Tout a commencé à cet instant. Et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Et je m'en foutais. »

La voix de Kurt démentait ces paroles mais Blaine n'y prêta pas attention. _Chaque chose en son temps_.

« -Et puis il y a eu cette soirée. J'étais sorti avec Seb, puis au moment de partir de la boite ou nous étions allés, il m'a dit de partir devant et de l'attendre sur le parking. Mais quand il est revenu quelques minutes plus tard, il n'était pas seul. Il y avait 4 gars avec lui. Armés. Et à voir leurs sourires sadiques, ils n'avaient aucun états d'âmes à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire. »

Blaine s'était crispé en comprenant le tournant que prenait cette histoire. Il ne put empêcher des larmes de rage de monter à ses yeux, noyant son regard. I serra les poings pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère, laissant Kurt finir son récit.

« -Je ne garde pas beaucoup de souvenirs clairs des 2 heures qui ont suivies le moment ou ils ont commencé à me frapper. Je ne me rappelle que du rire de Sebastian, de ses brutes qui frappait partout, chaque fois à un nouvel endroit, et que chaque coup était un coup à l'âme. Je me rappelle de la joie malsaine qui déformait les traits de Sebastian, de cette jouissance de me voir me rouler en boule en gémissant. La dernière chose que je revois avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, c'est Lui, qui s'est approché de moi et qui m'as murmuré à l'oreille « Tu as voulu jouer, tu as perdu, Hummel. Sache que ce que tu viens de voir n'est qu'une infime partie de la rage que tu as créé en moi. ». »

A partir de cet instant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchèrent à retenir leurs larmes. Elles coulaient, silencieuses, le long de leurs joues, de leurs cous, faisaient briller leurs yeux.

Blaine s'approcha doucement de Kurt, à petits pas, comme on s'approcherait d'un petit animal craintif que l'on ne veut pas faire fuir. Mais Kurt ne ressemblait pas à une biche ou à un animal sauvage quelconque. C'était tellement plus complexe que ça…

Lentement, il prit son visage entre ses mains, et se mis à le parsemer de baisers-papillon. Partout, sur ses paupières, ses joues, son front, ses oreilles. Puis lentement, il suivit du doigt les traces de larmes sur les joues de Kurt, les séchant par la même occasion. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres, puis à celles de Kurt.

Fasciné, ce dernier suivait du regard les mouvements de Blaine. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi doux avec lui. Il sentit à nouveau la main de Blaine sur lui : à plat sur son ventre, il redessinait les contours de ses abdominaux finement dessinés sous le tee-shirt. Il remonta ensuite le long de son cou, s'attardant dans sa nuque, créant un frisson qui parcourut le dos de Kurt.

Les mains, douces caresses, vinrent se rejoindre dans le dos du châtain, retraçant cette fois chacune des vertèbres. Arrivées au bassin, elles se postèrent sagement sur les hanches, chacune d'un côté.

Blaine captura le regard de Kurt dans le sien, y lisant tant de choses : amour, tristesse, espoir, douleur.

« -Je t'aime, Kurt. »

Un mot murmuré à l'oreille. Douce litanie, plus belle des mélodies. Pas de chichis autour. Pas de grande déclaration le genou à terre et la larme à l'œil. Juste Blaine, juste Kurt, perdus dans leur bulle de bonheur.

« -Moi aussi, Blaine. Ça fait mal à ma dignité de l'avouer, mais moi aussi. » Répondit Kurt, plus ému qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraitre.

« -Je peux rien te promettre, je suis pas magicien. Mais je peux essayer de faire de mon mieux pour rendre ta vie plus belle. T'aider à surmonter ces obstacles, t'aider à créer des ponts au-dessus de ces rivières que tu pensais insurmontables. Je peux t'aider à combattre tes peurs, je peux sécher tes larmes. Je peux être une partie de ta vie si tu le veux. Je peux te défendre mais quand tu auras tort. Je peux te faire des cookies au moins deux fois par an. Je peux répondre à tes appels, peu importe l'heure qu'il sera. »

Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur le visage de Kurt. Mais cette fois, Blaine ne fit rien pour les effacer. Il savait pourquoi elles étaient là et rien ne le rendait plus heureux.

Aussi, quand les lèvres de Blaine se posèrent sur les siennes, sans précipitation ni haine, il sut qu'il s'agissait simplement de la continuité des choses. Blaine lui avait sauvé la vie. Il était une part entière de lui maintenant, et il allait devoir faire avec. Mais étrangement, cette pensée ne le perturbait pas plus que ça.

Au contraire.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Toujours aussi bateau ? N'oubliez pas une review, un extrait… *part en sifflotant « I'm a poor lonesome cowboy… »*<p> 


	8. Chapitre 8 : Vengeance

Ça y est. Dernier chapitre de Change appearances, change existences. This is it. Je sais que c'est plus tôt que ce que j'avais annoncé, mais mes chapitres ont été plus longs, plus complets que ce que je pensais. Et après le chapitre qui suit, j'ai peur de tourner en rond et de vous lassez. Alors voici la dernière partie des aventures de nos deux zozos. Et bien sûr, l'épilogue viendra dès que possible !

**EDIT : Il y aura finalement un neuvième chapitre. (voir en fin de chapitre pour plus amples explications)**

Je remercie les 11 reviewers du précédent chapitre, qui ont dû recevoir l'extrait ce matin-même ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

_**PS**_ : Possible d'atteindre les 15 reviews pour ce chapitre ? Ce n'est pas de la mendicité, mais juste pour pouvoir atteindre les 100 avec l'épilogue… Juste pour qu'une fois dans ma pauvre vie je connaisse l'immense bonheur de l'auteur à plus de 100 reviews ! *petite musique dramatique se met en marche* MERCI D'AVANCE !

* * *

><p>L'arrivée de Kurt et Blaine au lycée le lendemain, main dans la main, fit l'effet d'un cataclysme. Au lieu des habituels murmures, ils eurent droits aux exclamations surprises, aux yeux exorbités et aux commentaires salaces des garçons. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, personne ne semblait vraiment leur reprocher le fait qu'ils soient deux garçons. Se tenant par la main. Dans les couloirs d'un lycée public de l'Ohio, état réputé pour son étroitesse d'esprit.<p>

En réalité, c'était plutôt la composition du couple qui choquait. Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson. L'ombre et la lumière. Le yin et le yang.

Les choses devinrent plus compliquées pour Blaine quand il entra dans le vestiaire de foot. Si les simples lycéens n'avaient rien contre eux, les gorilles de l'équipe, eux, voyaient d'un mauvais œil le fait que leur meilleur quarterback vire à l'arc-en-ciel. C'est une nuée de regard mauvais qui accueillit donc Blaine à son arrivée. Les bras croisés sur leur poitrine, la bouche tordue en une grimace de dégout, la majorité des joueurs se tenait devant lui, près à entendre la raison de ce soudain revirement.

Avant de se justifier, Blaine eut le temps d'apercevoir Puck, ainsi que Sam, Finn et Mike, les joueurs membres du Glee Club du lycée, assis en retrait de la scène. Il sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres quand il comprit qu'ils avaient refusé de se joindre aux autres.

« -C'est quoi qui te fait rire comme ça, Anderson ? Cracha, Karofsky, une armoire à glace au cerveau aussi développé qu'un petit pois congelé. Parce que j'crois qu't'as pas compris qu'on veut pas de tapette comme toi dans l'équipe !

-Mec, tu es con ou quoi ? C'était un pari. Que m'avait lancé Puck ! répliqua Blaine, sans se laisser démonter par la face agressive de son agresseur. Il pria pour que Puck ai donné la même version des fait que celle qu'il allait exposer. Une histoire de couple débile. » Finn grogna à ces mots. « Je devais draguer et sortir avec Ku- _Hummel_ puis le jeter devant tout le monde pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'as pas sa place ici. Cette étape, c'est la prochaine. Je lui laisse croire que je suis amoureux de lui et tout le tintouin, et ensuite je le largue, pour qu'il ne se relève pas. Voilà le plan, abruti ! »

Bien qu'il n'apprécia que moyennement le surnom, Karofsky battit en retraite. Le soulagement, puis l'incompréhension se lut sur le visage de Puck, qui tira Blaine à part.

« -Mec, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu veux foutre Kurt en l'air ou quoi ? Et me baratine pas avec le même discours que t'as servi à l'autre con. Je suis peut-être pas Einstein me je sais reconnaitre un énorme mensonge quand j'en vois un ! T'es raide dingue de ce gars. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation. Soudainement, Blaine sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait dit à Dave.

_« Je lui laisse croire que je suis amoureux de lui et tout le tintouin, et ensuite je le largue, pour qu'il ne se relève pas. »_

Non mais quel con ! Il ne pensait pas ça. Mais le mal était fait. Il allait devoir faire souffrir Kurt une nouvelle fois… Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, et il se laissa glisser au sol, détruit.

Il avait encore parlé trop vite. Par peur. Il n'était qu'un trouillard narcissique. Sacrifier son bonheur à sa réputation était la pire erreur qu'il puisse faire. D'un geste rageur, il chassa les larmes de ses yeux.

_Je peux pas. Je peux pas le refaire. Puck a raison. Je suis amoureux de Kurt. Je suis prêt à tout pour lui. Je ne laisserai pas Karofsky, ni personne d'autre, le mettre en danger. Nous mettre en danger. On est ensembles, maintenant. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire._

Fort de cette résolution, il se releva, aidé par Puck, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Comme s'il avait entendu et compris la résolution prise par Blaine.

« -Aller viens, on va courir. Ça te changera les idées. »

Blaine lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il aurait toujours des amis sur qui compter en cas de coup dur. Dans la vie. Il savait que même s'il venait à perdre Kurt, et dieu savait à quel point il en avait peur, quelqu'un sera là pour lui mettre des claques et lui dire de se bouger les fesses.

Et c'était le plus cadeau du monde, se dit-il en s'éloignant avec Puck, riant d'une de ses dernières aventures féminines.

/

Pour Kurt, les choses étaient beaucoup moins simples. Quand il avait répondu à la déclaration de Blaine la veille, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Mais aujourd'hui, leur conversation passait et repassait dans sa tête et il se demandait s'il avait vraiment fait le bon choix. S'il ne plongeait pas tout droit dans la gueule du loup, en se risquant à perdre Blaine à chaque instant.

La vie ne l'avait jamais épargné, et refaire confiance au bouclé lui avait demandé beaucoup de patience et de volonté. Et Blaine avait toujours été là pour l'aider. Jamais il ne s'était plaint de la lenteur à laquelle leur relation avait progressé.

Et aujourd'hui, il trouvait que tout allait trop vite. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire une pause, faire le point sur sa vie. Sur ce qui l'attendait et ce qu'il laissait derrière. Se demandant s'il n'avait pas grillé des étapes avec Blaine. S'assurer que leur couple –il trouvait toujours étrange de qualifier leur relation ainsi- ne courait pas à sa perte avant même d'être devenu quelque chose de réellement concret.

Mais le regard de ce dernier, ses gestes doux, l'honnêteté dans son regard, le confortait dans l'idée qu'il n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir. Evidemment, ils devront se battre. Tous les jours. Pour être accepté pour ce qu'ils étaient. Mais étrangement, Kurt n'avait pas peur du regard que les autres pourraient porter sur eux.

Au contraire.

Quand il était arrivé au Glee Club le matin-même, Santana l'avait bombardé de questions sur les réactions des gens à son homosexualité et à celle du quarterback de l'équipe de foot. Il avait passé plus d'une demi-heure à la rassurer sur le regard de ses camarades, qui n'avaient pas été hostiles ni haineux, quand soudain Brittany était entré dans la salle.

Et en voyant le regard de Santana s'illuminer, un magnifique sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres, Kurt comprit que son coming-out et celui de Blaine n'était pas vain.

Peut-être qu'à force de temps, de volonté et d'amour, ils feraient changer la mentalité des gens. Ils l'avaient déjà fait avec le Glee Club, réunissant ici toutes les catégories d'élèves et tous les grades sociaux. De la cheerleader à l'handicapé en passant par l'asiatique et le quarterback. Quatorze personnes qui malgré leurs différences, avaient au fil des 2 années et demies déjà écoulées au lycée, réussi à s'entendre, à créer des amitiés improbables.

Il n'avait jamais parlé à Blaine de son appartenance à ce club. Comme s'il risquait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, d'en assurer la perte. A vrai dire, il n'en avait jamais parlé à beaucoup de monde. Comme si, si plus de personnes que nécessaire étaient au courant, il risquait de perdre son caractère si spécial. Alors cela resterait son petit jardin secret.

En revenant au moment présent, Kurt se rendit compte que sa vie prenait un tournant capital. Et il n'était pas sure d'avoir envie de s'en plaindre.

/

La tête dans son casier, Kurt pestait contre ses livres qu'y mettait toute la mauvaise volonté du monde pour y rentrer, quand il sentit une main passer sur ses fesses. Il rougit furieusement et protesta :

« -Blaine ! Pas au milieu du cou-»

La voix de Kurt se brisa quand il découvrit son interlocuteur. Un grand brun musclé, à l'air moqueur constant. Un interlocuteur qu'il aurait espéré ne jamais revoir ailleurs que dans ses cauchemars.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Sebastian ?

-Ouh, attention, la petite vierge effarouchée se rebelle ! Ricana le susnommé, croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine et se laissant aller contre le casier voisin de celui de Kurt.

-Ta gueule ! Et je te rappelle que je ne suis plus vraiment vierge, et toi non plus me semble-t-il, j'y ai veillé personnellement… » Kurt avait répondu d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée, alors que son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Comme a-t-il su que j'avais changé de lycée ? Il me suit ou quoi ?_

« -La ferme, Porcelain ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ferais le malin, tu es seul ! Tu n'es qu'une pute qui attire les cons dans son lit pour les jeter juste après ! Tu devais avoir honte de ce que tu es !

-Tu devais être une sacrée tête de con, parce que si je me souviens bien tu n'étais pas le dernier à en deman- »

Sa phrase fut interrompue par le bruit que fit la main de Sebastian en s'abattant sur sa joue, puis l'écho de sa tête heurtant le métal froid du casier derrière lui. Il sentit le gout du sang lui monter à la bouche et sa tête se mettre à tourner, alors qu'il revivant la nuit de son agression dans les moindres détails. Il sentait la douleur chaque coup de batte, chaque ricanement de ses agresseurs, le bitume dur contre son dos, le sang chaud coulant de sa tempe, de son nez et de sa bouche. Le rire satanique de Sebastian alors qu'il regardait avec des yeux devenus fous.

Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de monter, pour ne pas montrer à Sebastian qu'il gagnait, pour ne pas lui montrer ses faiblesses. Rester fort.

Mais sa légère grimace de douleur n'échappa pas au brun.

« -Alors, on fait moins le malin maintenant ! » Il approcha son visage de celui de Kurt, au point que ce dernier pouvait sentir le souffle froid de Sebastian dans son oreille. « Tu pourras remercier ton cher Léo, c'est lui qui a vendu la mèche. Enfin, je peux le comprendre, vivre avec ce genre de mensonge sur la conscience… Alors ne joue pas à l'ange avec moi. Et s'il faut que je détruise toute ta vie à nouveau pour te faire comprendre à quel point j'ai souffert, je le ferais. Je détruirais ce Blaine, ton Glee Club chéri, tes amis, et même Léo. Alors prends garde, Kurt. Tu n'es pas intouchable… »

Il se releva doucement, époussetant sa veste d'un geste las.

« - Je te conseille de t'éloigner de Blaine si tu ne veux pas qu'il souffre à son tour. Enfin, ce n'est qu'un conseil… »

Sur ces derniers mots, il sorti du couloir, laissant Kurt seul à son désespoir. Des dizaines de question se frayaient en chemin dans son esprit. Quel était le rôle de Léo dans cette histoire ? Comment Sebastian savait-il qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ? Mais il y avait aussi une certitude qui s'imposait à lui. Il ne voulait pas que Blaine souffre par sa faute. Mais il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de rester loin de lui, maintenant. Il devenu une part trop importante de sa vie, et malgré ses doutes quelques heures plus tôt, il ne se voyait plus avancer sans Blaine à ses côtés.

Bien sûr que Sebastian allait mettre sa menace à exécution. Bien sûr qu'il ferait tout pour faire de sa vie un enfer.

Mais il ne lâcherait pas le bouclé.

_Je peux pas. Je peux pas le refaire. L'abandonner et partir seul. Je suis amoureux de Blaine. Je suis prêt à tout pour lui. Je ne laisserai pas Sebastian, ni personne d'autre, le mettre en danger. Nous mettre en danger. On est ensembles, maintenant. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire._

Fort de cette résolution, il épongeait le sang qui perlait de sa bouche et se releva. La vie ne serait jamais tendre avec lui. Mais il allait apprendre à ne plus être tendre avec la vie.

/

Depuis qu'ils avaient recommencés à progresser dans leur amitié, Blaine et Kurt avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver chez ce dernier pour faire leur travail après les cours, puisqu'ils rentraient ensemble, et en profitaient pour parler de tout et de rien, leur journée, faire des critiques sur tel article de mode ou le look de telle lycéenne… Mais cette fois-ci, le chemin se fit en silence.

Plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention l'un à l'autre pendant les vingt minutes du trajet. Blaine repensait à Karofsky et à une manière de l'humilier en limitant les dégâts pour Kurt et le châtain se demandait toujours pourquoi Léo semblait être plus proche de Sebastian que ce qu'il aurait dû. Trop d'incertitudes dansaient dans sa tête.

Leurs devoirs se firent dans le même silence oppressant que ni l'un ni l'autre d'osèrent briser. Une fois terminés, Kurt se plaça devant le piano et se mit à jouer pour briser la distance et le mal être qui s'était installé entre eux.

_Time it took us_

_To where the water was_

_That's what the water gave me_

_And time goes quicker_

_Between the two of us_

_Oh, my love, don't forsake me_

_Take what the water gave me_

Quand il reconnut les premières notes, Blaine frissonna. Il connaissait cette chanson pour l'avoir entendu fredonnée par Kurt des centaines de fois. Avec sa voix d'ange, il lui donnait une nouvelle dimension, presque magique. Les paroles prenaient tout leur sens dans leur cas, et il ne put empêcher les larmes qu'il retenait de lui monter aux yeux. Mais il ne laisserait rien transparaitre. Il fallait qu'il reste fort pour prouver à Kurt qu'il méritait sa confiance.

_Lay me down_

_Let the only sound_

_Be the overflow_

_Pockets full of stones_

_Lay me down_

_Let the only sound_

_Be the overflow_

Il joignit sa voix grave à celle de contreténor de Kurt pour le couplet. Il avait posé une main sur son épaule, la serrant légèrement, comme pour lui dire « Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne pourra rien t'arriver ». Et Kurt comprenait ce message. Parce qu'il savait que Blaine ne le laisserait pas tomber. Qu'ils auraient des choses à se dire, encore d'autres barrières à faire tomber. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de paroles sans silence.

_And oh poor Atlas_

_The world's a beast of a burden_

_You've been holding on a long time_

_And all this longing_

_And the shields are left to rust_

_That's what the water gave us_

_So lay me down_

_Let the only sound_

_Be the overflow_

_Pockets full of stones_

_Lay me down_

_Let the only sound_

_Be the overflow_

La voix de Blaine se brisait quand celle de Kurt montait de plus en plus dans les aigus. Mais elles restaient en harmonie. Toujours l'un avec l'autre. Complémentaires.

_'Cause they took your loved ones_

_But returned them in exchange for you_

_But would you have it any other way?_

_Would you have it any other way?_

_You could have had it any other way_

_'Cause she's a crueller mistress_

_And the bargain must be made_

_But oh, my love, don't forget me_

_But I let the water take me_

_Lay me down_

_Let the only sound_

_Be the over flow_

_Pockets full of stones_

_Lay me down_

_Let the only sound_

_Be the overflow_

_Lay me down_

_Let the only sound_

_Be the overflow_

_Pockets full of stones_

_Lay me down_

_Let the only sound_

_Be the overflow_

Quand la mélodie s'acheva, ils étaient tous deux en larmes. Mélange de larmes de tristesse et de bonheur. Résignation.

Kurt voulu parler, mais Blaine leva la main pour l'en empêcher.

« - Je sais que si je commence et que tu m'interromps, je n'aurais pas la force de reprendre et de continuer. Alors encore une fois, comme je l'ai déjà fait, je vais te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Ensuite, je te laisse le droit de partir parce que tu me haïras, ce qui va sans doute être le cas. Mais il faut que tu saches une chose : je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours très clair, mais tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. »

Kurt acquiesça d'un signe de tête, soudain anxieux. Qu'avait Blaine de si important à lui communiquer ?

« - Ce matin, dans le vestiaire de foot, Karofsky m'as demandé pourquoi je sortais avec toi. Et je lui ai raconté le pari. Il m'a cru, mais je me suis engagé à rompre avec toi de manière publique, pour sauver ma réputation. Tu sais comment je suis, je parle et j'agis trop vite. Je n'ai réfléchi aux conséquences de cet acte qu'une fois les paroles prononcées. Mais je ne veux pas mettre en jeu notre couple une fois encore. Alors je ne vais pas le faire. Mais si Karofsky apprends que je te ménage, il va s'en prendre à toi. Et je ne veux pas de ça non plus. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Je suis paumé, Kurt. Paumé dans ce putain de monde de merde !

- Calme-toi, Blaine ! Je ne te hais pas. Je peux presque comprendre, bizarrement. Et tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup trop aussi pour t'oublier. Te laisser encore une fois. Et tu n'es pas le seul à avoir quelque chose à dire. Ce matin, Sebastian est venu me voir. Laisse-moi finir, rajouta Kurt quand il vit la mâchoire de Blaine se serrer et ses poings se contracter. Il m'a frappé et m'a fait comprendre que je ne devais plus rester avec toi si tu voulais ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Et je suis prêt à l'écouter et-

-Vraiment ? Alors pendant que je risque de perdre mes amis, ma place sociale, toute ma vie dans ce lycée, pour toi, tu préfères écouter ce que raconte un pauvre connard qui t'as fait bien trop souffrir ? Il t'a battu, Kurt, et tu es prêt à te plier au moindre de ses ordres pour être bien tran- »

La bouche de Kurt sur la sienne l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Il poussa un gémissement profond en sentant les douces lèvres de Kurt danser contre les siennes. _Putain_. Il se rendait compte à quel point il en avait besoin. A quel point ça lui était vital.

Ce baiser, bien que sauvage, eu le résultat de le calmer instantanément. Il repoussa doucement Kurt et le prit simplement dans ses bras.

De longues minutes sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlent. De longs instants, seulement bercés par la mélodie de leurs cœurs en harmonie.

-Je suis prêt à l'écouter mais pas à lui obéir, Blaine. _Jamais de la vie_. »

Ils savaient qu'ils leurs faudrait du temps. Beaucoup. Ils leurs faudrait se battre avec tous les Karofsky et tous les Sebastian de la Terre. Mais après tout, ils avaient le temps d'une vie, non ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Bien sûr, il reste l'épilogue ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par la fin parce qu'elle est VRAIMENT spéciale à mes yeux. Et j'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bien sûr, un seul moyen de me tenir au courant… *sifflote*<p>

**EDIT : Il y aura finalement un neuvième chapitre. Beaucoup de lecteurs m'ont dit être restés sur leur faim à la fin de ce chapitre, aussi je vais en faire un dernier pour éclaircir certains points et enlever cette impression de baclé. Il est vrai que cette impression était présente pour moi aussi à la fin de l'écriture, mais je ne savais pas comment aborder la situation. Mais grâce à vos avis éclairés, je vais pouvoir finir ça un peu plus convenablement. Merci de m'avoir fait part de vos avis objectifs! **

**Pour les reviewers anonymes**, merci de bien vouloir signer à la fin de vos reviews, sinon je ne sais vraiment pas qui est qui ^^ Merci d'avance !


End file.
